What hurts the most
by hazelquill21
Summary: Piper and Leo go through changes in the lives together,some not as they expected. Phoebe and Andrea discover that not everything is as it seems, and what happens when Andrea discovers something that only her mother knew? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the sequel to ' Painful Truth'. **

**Summary: Piper makes a change, and an event on both of them makes Leo remember his past. Phoebe finds someone she thinks could be perfect for her, but things aren't, as they seem. The one person that comes to her rescue, she thought that she'd never see again, much less be happy to see. Then she realizes that people change, as has she. Andrea finds a possession of her mother's while looking in Piper's old storage room in the house that Piper used to live in. What questions will this bring up for her, and what did Prue know that no one else did?**

**Set two months after Painful Truth.**

Piper Wyatt entered the restaurant she worked at, and got set up for another ruthless day in the kitchen. She loved to cook; it was just the boss who she hated. He was always there, and making her life as difficult as possible.

" Piper." Renaldo said, as she started to prepare for the incoming lunch customers. " I need you make that a little more zestier. Not enough peppers."

Piper knew very well that he was just trying to get on her nerves. It was spiteful more than a friendly tip from a boss.

" Sure." Piper said, through clenched teeth. The only thing that would get her through this day… that got her through most days was the thought of seeing Leo at the end of the day. After two months of marriage, they still weren't out of that lovey dovey mood that most lost within the first month.

" More." He said, as she added more onto the salad that she was preparing. " Zest Piper, Zest."

" What ever you say."

Later that day, after Piper had opened the brand new knives that Renaldo had had her order, to cut some fish up to make a special seafood platter, when he came storming up to her.

" Those are totally wrong." He said. " I told you, special Coaler **(A/N: I made that up, as well as any brand) **fillet knives."

" You told me Caller." Piper said.

" You must have misunderstood." He said. " Oh well. You can order new ones. Out of your pocket."

" You know what Renaldo?" Piper said, grabbing a dishtowel, and wiping her hands on it. " I'm tired of this, your throwing me around, not appreciating the work I do, taking advantage of me. I work really hard, and I haven't gotten a raise in years."

" What would you like me to do with that information." Renaldo said. " You never say no."

" Renaldo." Piper said, loosing her patients. " I quit." She stormed out of the kitchen, grabbed her coat, and left.

It was only about three, so she had some time before Leo would be home. Maybe she'd make him a special dinner after a hard days work she knew he'd had.

She drove home, and went to go use her key to open the door, when she realized it was already opened. Cautiously, she opened the door, and crept into the house, in case someone was in the house that shouldn't be. She was nervous that it was a robber or something.

She turned the corner to go into the kitchen, when she jumped out of her skin at the sight of a person.

" Leo!" she cried. It was only Leo.

" Hi, Pipes." He said, walking up to her, and giving her a kiss on the cheek. " What are you doing home so early?"

" What are you doing home so early?" she asked, calming down a bit.

" I got off early." He said.

" I quit." Piper said, setting her pocket book down onto the counter.

" You quit your job?" Leo said. " Congratulations."

Leo knew about the whole Renaldo thing, and had been the one to encourage her to do it, after she talked to him about the aspect of quitting.

" Yeah, it was actually kind of easy." She said. " He got on my last nerves today, so I quit."

" Good." Leo said. " He doesn't deserve you. I however do."

Piper looked around the kitchen, and saw that he was cooking Chicken Parmesan. It was her absolute favorite.

" You do." she said, with a smile. " You made this, because you knew I'd quit today?"

Leo smiled. " Yeah." He said. " You seemed determined today. I just had this feeling."

" Thanks." Piper said, reaching up to kiss him. He bent down and returned the kiss before pulling away from her.

" What do you say we eat?" he said " It all looks good, if I do say so myself."

Piper grinned. " It does." She said.

**A/N: so there's the first chapter. Piper quit her job. What will she do now? Tell me if I should continue with this. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	2. New job

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

Leo Wyatt walked through the door after a long day of work to see his wife sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. He had some good news for her.

" I can't find a thing." She said, looking up at him. " Not one job."

" I have some good news." Leo told her. " I found a job for you."

Her eyes brightened. " What?" she said.

" A receptionist at the office was let go today." He said. " Seem interesting to you."

" You mean I could get a job in the same office as you?" Piper said.

" Yeah." Leo smiled. " You like it?"

" Like it?" Piper said. " I love it."

" You've got the job." He said. " I even told my colleagues about you. They seemed thrilled."

" Even after they found out I'm taken?" Piper teased.

Leo chuckled, and gave her a kiss.

" You can start when ever you're ready." He said.

" Tomorrow." Piper said. " I just need to get the uniform, but I can do that tonight. I can't sit around all day like I've done for the past two weeks."

Piper had been looking for a job for two weeks, and found being at home all the time more tiring than working.

" Okay, well I'll call in and tell them you want the job." He said. " You can start tomorrow."

" Great." Piper said.

The next day, Piper got dressed into her new baby blue scrubs to start her new job off with.

" Okay." Piper said to Leo, who was in the living room, when she was finished. "We can go now."

" Okay." Leo said. He drove them to Dunkin Doughnuts to get coffee, and then to his office. Piper had been there numerous times before to surprise him.

" This is your desk." Leo told her. It was a nice desk that someone working at the front desk of a doctors office would need. It looked like it had everything she needed to be organized. Piper hated clutter.

" Perfect." Piper said.

" Tessa will train you." Leo said, pointing to another woman that obviously worked behind the front desk. She was brunette, and looked to be about twenty five, Piper and Leo's age. " You know, so you can learn the ropes. If you need me, I'll be here."

Piper nodded.

" See you later." Leo said, giving her a kiss, and going to help his first patient.

" Hi, my names Tessa." The woman that Leo had pointed out said, coming up to Piper.

" Your Mrs. Wyatt, right?"

" Piper." Piper said, shaking Piper's hand.

" Well, I'm going to show you everything you need to know." Tessa said. " Don't worry about anything, nothing will make you want to pull your hair out of your head."

" Glad to hear it." Piper said. " So what do I need to do first?"

" Well, I'll start you off with filling out patient charts." Tessa said. " Last name first, then first name." She handed Piper a list with some information. " We've had so many new patients coming in. I'm surprised what your husband can do."

" He's a miracle worker that husband of mine." Piper said.

The woman seemed really friendly. Usually if someone was being nice without meaning it, Piper could tell, but Tessa seemed to actually be nice.

Piper took the paper from her, and began to fill in patient charts, and new patient charts.

By the end of the day, Piper liked her job already. It was a good way to practice organizational skills, and there was no one there to scrutinize her maliciously.

At six, Leo came out ready to go. Piper had been waiting for about five minutes in the waiting room.

" A lot of patients today." He said. " How was your day?"

" Great." Piper said, standing up. " How was yours?"

" Great, too." He said. " Most kids were back for well visits. The adults that came in were pretty much good, too."

Leo was a pediatrician and a doctor for adults, so he could see to anyone. He was a general physician. He saw a lot of kids, though; because he was well know to be really good with kids. Piper knew he'd make a great father one day, because of how well he interacted with kids, and how much he loved them, and wanted kids of his own. They had talked about the subject on their honeymoon, and they both wanted the same thing.

" So is Tessa a nice person?" Piper asked him as they walked out to the car.

" She is." Leo said. " Really sweet. Don't worry about her."

They went home, and ate before taking a shower together and going to sleep. The day had been eventful, and great.

**A/N:review tell me what you think. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	3. Who is she?

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

It was a snowy December morning, and Piper woke up to find that Leo was already up and obviously had been watching her sleep. It was a Saturday morning, and they were both off from work. The other doctor was on call on Saturdays.

"Morning." She said.

" Morning." He said back.

" How long have you been up?" she asked, sitting up.

" About a half hour." He said. " I had better things to do than sleep."

She laughed a little.

They got out of bed, and Piper made them coffee.

" Don't you just love snow?" Piper said to him, as they sipped their coffee while looking out the window at the snow.

" My parents used to hate it." Leo said. " But I've always loved it."

" My sisters and I used to love to play in the snow." Piper said. " Prue, Phoebe, and I would go outside in all of our snow gear, make snow angels, laugh…. It was great. I can't wait to watch my own child play in the snow."

Piper pictured it in her mind. Her children in a foot or so of snow, laughing, and playing as she had. Yelling to not eat the yellow snow, sledding down the huge hill she knew their father would make. It all seemed perfect.

" I can't either." Leo said.

Right then, Piper realized something. She wanted to have that. She wanted a child more than she had ever realized.

" I want a baby." Piper said, suddenly after a minute of silence. She set down her coffee cup.

Leo turned to her.

" Right now?" he said.

"I want to talk about it." Piper said. " Maybe in a couple of months. We've only been married for six months. I want time with you still."

Leo smiled.

" Well." He said, placing his coffee cup down. He picked her up into his arms. " Maybe we should practice a little."

Piper giggled as he carried her off to their bedroom.

A couple of hours later, Leo was in the kitchen eating an apple, when Piper walked in from their bedroom. She was wearing nothing but the button up shirt he had been wearing just before their morning excitement. Leo was in a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt.

" What time is it? She asked him.

He glanced at his watch.

" Twelve thirty." He said.

" Maybe we could go out to lunch." Piper suggested. " Just the two of us?"

" Sounds good to me." Leo said.

XXXX

" Hey kid." Phoebe said, coming into the kitchen after sleeping in. Andrea was sitting at the table eating cereal.

" Morning, Aunt Phoebe." Andrea said.

" You get a good night sleep?" Phoebe asked her.

" I had a dream about my mom." Andrea told her.

" Oh, what about?" Phoebe asked her, curiously.

" She was trying to tell me something." Andrea said. " I don't know what though."

" Strange." Phoebe said. " Maybe that she loves you. I've had dreams of your Grandma Patty like that."

Andrea nodded.

" I was wondering if we could look through my Mom's old things." She said, after a minute of silence.

" Sure." Phoebe said. " Aunt Piper has it all organized. Your Mom had a lot of stuff."

" More than Aunt Piper?" Andrea joked.

Phoebe laughed. " Yeah." She said.

Andrea and Phoebe started looking through the storage room that afternoon after they went to an early movie at eleven.

" You want to take something out to eat?" Phoebe asked Andrea.

" Sure." Andrea said. "Panda Garden Chinese?"

" You got it." Phoebe said. She left the room, and Andrea went back to looking through boxes.

She began to open a new box that wasn't labeled. Usually every box that her Aunt Piper had was labeled, seeing as her Aunt Piper was a clean freak sometimes.

She opened it completely, and started to look through it. She pulled out a book that said 'My Baby'.

Andrea opened it. She looked through it to see that it had pictures of her as a baby, and it had her mother's writing in it. She closed it, and set it to the side. She then noticed in the box, as she went through it again, that there was a smaller box wrapped in strong tape. It was labeled 'Prue's memory stuff.' Curious, she took a pair of scissors that her Aunt Phoebe had left on the ground, and started to cut. After a minute of trying to get it open, the tape was free of the box. Andrea opened it, and saw a hospital band, and some pictures. She looked at the hospital band, and it said 'Halliwell'

Andrea tilted her head a bit, not even knowing whom this baby was. The woman looked as if she had just given birth, and apparently this baby's name was Paige.

Andrea stood up, and went to the kitchen to ask her Aunt Phoebe if she knew anyone named Paige.

" Aunt Phoebe." She said, once she entered. Phoebe was sitting at the table circling items on the Chinese food menu.

" Yeah?" Phoebe said.

" Who's Paige?"

Phoebe looked at her.

**A/N: please review. Left a cliffhanger to add some kind of suspense. Things aren't always, as they seem, remember that. You may be thinking one thing, but this is going in a totally different way. **

**-Whitelighterleo21-**


	4. Can't tell her

**A/N:I don't own charmed.**

Phoebe came up with something to say really fast.

" She's a friend." Phoebe said. " Moved away a really long time ago."

" Oh." Andrea nodded. " Just asking. Saw something in one of the boxes."

She walked away.

Phoebe sighed guiltily. That wasn't the truth at all. It was part of the sad past of Prue's.

When Prue was sixteen, she had a baby. Of course there was Andrea, but there was also another baby. Andrea was a twin. Two weeks after the birth of Prue's twins, one died, and the other lived. Prue had named Andrea's twin Paige. Andrea obviously had found a picture that they had taken of just Paige and Prue. She couldn't tell Andrea about this, because she wouldn't know what to say. Prue and Andy had taken it hard, but stayed strong for their baby that they had and loved. Phoebe and Piper never talked about it, in fear of Andrea finding out. Especially since her whole thing with taking Prue's death hard when she was nine.

Over the next week, Phoebe thought about it, and decided she would tell her when she felt the time was right, but now wasn't the time. She couldn't handle it herself.

XXXXXX

" So, how was your week Phoebes?" Piper asked, as she and Phoebe sat on the living room couch at Phoebe's house. Andrea was at a friend's house, and they were alone to talk.

" On Sunday Andrea was looking through boxes." Phoebe said. " To find stuff about her mom. She found a picture of Prue holding Paige."

" Oh no." Piper gasped. " What did you tell her?"

" That Paige was a family friend. I don't think she knew that that was Prue in the picture."

" She has to find out someday." Piper said. " I mean Paige was her sister. She's got to know."

" Piper I'm not ready." Phoebe said. " Paige was my niece, too."

" I know." Piper said. " Speaking of nieces…Leo and I have been talking about having a baby."

" Really?" Phoebe said. " Talking or…."

" Just talking." Piper smiled. " We've been married for six months."

" Oh my god, I'm going to be an Auntie again." Phoebe exclaimed excitedly.

" Not yet." Piper said. " Maybe a few more months. We're twenty five, well he's twenty six now, and we've got plenty of time to have kids."

" Twenty six next month for you."

"Yeah." Piper said. " Leo's taking me out to a romantic dinner at Bene's."

" What a wonderful husband you have." Phoebe said.

" I know." Piper said. " He's going to be a great daddy."

" I know he is." Phoebe said. " You'll be a great mommy, too."

Piper smiled. She defiantly liked the thought of being a mother.

The next day was Monday, so Piper and Leo had to go to work.

" Have a good day." Leo said, as Piper sat down to start her day. He gave her a kiss, and walked off.

" These forms need to be filled out." Tessa said. She handed Piper a stack of papers average size, and Piper took them.

She started to fill them out, and the next time she looked up for something besides a patient, it was because some one had tapped her on the shoulder.

She looked up, and turned around. Leo was looking at her.

" Ready for lunch?" he said. Piper looked at her watch. It was twelve thirty already.

" Yeah." She said, setting the papers aside. She stood up, and grabbed her jacket. They usually went to the diner across the street for a sandwich and a drink for lunch.

Leo helped her put her coat on, and they left.

" So, how was the morning for you?" Piper asked Leo.

" Good." Leo said. " More well visits than sick, so that's good. How about your day?"

" Good." Piper said. " I like working here. It's great. Better than my old job."

" I bet it is." Leo said.

" Yeah." She said. " You being there helps. I get to see you more."

" I also get to see _you_ more." He smiled. " It's great having you work here."

Piper smiled back at him.

" You know, your birthday's coming up." He said.

" I know." Piper said. " Twenty six."

" Well, twenty six is a good time." Leo said. " I turned twenty six last month if you remember."

" I do." Piper said. " It was a great night for both of us."

Leo smiled remembering that night. Piper had set up dinner for them at home, which had led to making out, and well…the bedroom. They had barely even ate the dinner Piper had made.

" Now that I'm thinking." Piper said. " Why don't you make me dinner for my birthday instead of Bene's. This way mine can end just like yours."

Leo grinned. "Sounds like a plan." He said.

**A/N: please review. Tell me what you thought**

**-whitelighterleo21- **


	5. Birthday

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

On the day of her birthday, Piper woke up to a nice floral scent. She looked at her bed around her to see rose petals all over. Roses were her favorite flowers, and Leo knew that.

Piper giggled and sat up, while gathering a pile of rose petals into her hands, and smelling them. They had such a sweet scent to them.

" You like the flowers?" a voice said from the door. Piper looked up to see her husband.

" They're beautiful." Piper smiled. She patted the bed next to her. Leo came over to her, and sat down.

" Happy Birthday, Baby." He said, kissing her on the cheek.

" Thank you." She said. " So, what are you making me for dinner?"

" That's a surprise." Leo smiled.

" Oh, well I know what's for dessert." Piper said. " My request."

" Mine, too." Leo said.

Later that day, Leo made fillet minion for Piper's birthday dinner. She loved fillet minion, and ordered it often when they went out for dinner. He made that, and then mashed potatoes with special spices. It was one of her recipes. To top it all of, a bottle of her favorite wine.

" Look good?" Leo asked, as they sat down to the nice birthday dinner. They were at one end of the table sitting next to each other.

" Amazing." Piper said. She looked down at her plate. " Oh my god! Fillet Minion, my favorite." She took a bite of the fillet minion.

" It's great!" she exclaimed.

" Thanks." Leo said. " I'm glad you like it."

He took a bite of his own fillet minion.

" You know me so well." Piper said. " I love you so much."

She kissed him. It was deepened almost instantly.

" So much for dinner." Leo said, as they pulled away.

"Just kiss me." Piper said, and pulled him into a kiss again.

Leo put one of his arms under her legs, and one around her neck, and lifted her up.

He carried her into their bedroom, and closed the door with his foot.

Piper giggled.

Leo smiled, and carried her over to the bed. Slowly he kissed her and lowered her onto the bed.

Leo climbed on top of her, and began to trail kisses down her neck and to her shoulder blade. He then trailed back up, and kissed all along her jaw line.

Piper moaned, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Soon, clothes were pulled off, and thrown to the floor.

This birthday for Piper topped all others she had ever had.

The next day, Piper and Leo both woke up very happy.

" Have a nice birthday?" Leo asked Piper, as they snuggled up to each other.

" A very nice one." Piper said.

" So besides what I got you, what else do you want for your birthday?"

" Besides that beautiful necklace and bracelet?" Piper said. He had given it to her before their dinner. It was a diamond necklace with a diamond bracelet.

Leo nodded. "What ever you want." He said.

" I want a baby." Piper said.

" You want to talk again?" he said, moving a little bit away from her.

She moved back to the way they were. " More like stop talking about it." She said.

" More like making it happen."

Leo smiled. " You're ready to have a baby?" he said.

Piper grinned, and nodded.

" That's good." He said. " Because I am, too."

Piper smiled.

**A/N: please review. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	6. Trying and houses

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

Phoebe dropped Andrea off at school, and then went to walk back to her car. Before she got to her car, she bumped into a man.

" Sorry." She said. " Wasn't looking."

" That's quite alright." He said.

Phoebe looked up, and gasped. The man she had bumped into was extremely good looking, and had a great smile. She could tell, because he was smiling at her.

" I'm Phoebe." She said, sticking out her hand for him to shake.

" I'm Vincent." He said, shaking her hand. " Nice to meet you."

" You have a kid here?" she asked.

" No, my niece goes here." He said. " I'm not married."

Phoebe nodded. There were definitely possibilities here.

" I'd better get going." He said.

" Of course." Phoebe said.

They walked away to their cars, and on the ride home, all Phoebe could think about was him. She suddenly felt at ease. Over the past three months, she had been in conflict with trying to come up with a way to tell Andrea the truth about Paige. Now for some reason she wasn't that worried, and felt like she could come up with a way when she was ready.

XXXX

" So, no work tomorrow." Piper said, as she and Leo cleared the dessert plates off of the table one night in the middle of March. " Maybe we can go right upstairs?"

Leo smiled. " Good plan." He said.

They had been trying to have a baby for about two months now. Nothing had happened so far, but they both had hope. Maybe this month they would get really good news.

Piper took Leo's hand, and led him to their bedroom.

Hours later, Piper and Leo lay cuddled up next to each other on their bed. It was well past mid-night, and they were just enjoying each other's company.

" Leo?" Piper said. " I think we should get a bigger place. You know, since we're going to have a baby sometime soon hopefully, and I don't think this place is big enough."

" We could start looking later today." Leo said. He defiantly agreed with her. If they were going to have a baby, then they would need a bigger place.

" Yeah." Piper agreed. She really hoped they had just made a baby, because she couldn't stand to wait.

She cuddled closer to him, and fell asleep with her head on his chest.

The next day, they got up at about ten, and started to look at houses online. Leo was sitting on the big computer chair, and Piper was sitting comfortably next to him, using the mouse since he couldn't reach it.

" That one has two bedrooms and a master bedroom." Piper said. " Perfect, right?"

Leo nodded. " Two bathrooms, nice kitchen. Great house."

"It's perfect." Piper said. " But that seemed all too easy."

" Well, we can go look at it, and if we like it we'll make an offer."

**A/N: please review. I will update a.s.a.p.**

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	7. Lasts so long

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

" I can't believe your moving." Phoebe said, as she and Piper stood in the house that Piper and Leo would be moving into soon. It had been a couple of weeks since they found the house and looked at it for the first time. They process of papers and everything was being finished today. The man who owned the house had sold it to them with their offer, and they were going to move in, in a couple of days. He was getting divorced, so he'd have to move out as soon as possible.

" I can't either." Piper said. " But we need a bigger house, especially if there's a new baby involved."

" Your pregnant?" Phoebe said, surprised.

" I'm not sure yet." Piper sighed. " We've been trying, and my period was due yesterday, but it could just be a little late. I don't know. I have to take a test."

" Hopefully the test will come out positive." Phoebe said, giving her sister a hug. " I know how much you want a baby."

" How's everything going in here?" Leo asked, coming into the room.

"Everything looks great." Piper said, pulling away from Phoebe's hug. " Are you done with the papers?"

" Yeah." Leo said. " We can move in as soon as we like."

" Great." Piper said. " Why don't we get home and finish packing then?"

They had gotten most of the house packed; there were just a few things that needed to be done.

" Yeah, I've got to get home before Andrea gets home." Phoebe said. " See ya."

They all left and went home.

Piper and Leo went straight to packing once they got home.

" Leo, you were so cute as a baby." Piper smiled, as she looked at a stored picture that she was going to put in a box with the rest of the pictures. It was a picture of Leo when he was little, and he couldn't have been more than two at the time.

" You think so?" Leo said.

" I hope our baby has your charming looks." Piper said.

" Speaking of our baby." Leo said. " Have you found out yet?"

" Well, my period is late." Piper said, putting the picture down. " I haven't taken a test yet, but I've been so nervous. What if it's negative?"

" Then we try again." Leo said, taking her hands into his. " Look we're going to have a baby sweetheart. Just have faith. You're worrying when you could be pregnant right now."

Piper smiled. " You're right." She said. " I didn't take the test. For all we know I could be pregnant."

" Want to go take the test right now?" he said.

Piper nodded, and let him help her stand up.

Together, they walked to the bathroom. The only thing left in the cabinet was the test that Piper had bought a few weeks ago. Piper took the test she had bought out of the cabinet, and set it on the sink.

" Are you ready?" she said.

Leo nodded.

Piper did everything she needed to do for the test, and then sat it back on the cabinet top.

She looked at the back of the box the test had come in, and it said that it would take about two minutes.

" How can two minutes be so long?" Piper asked, sitting down on the toilet bowl. " On a normal day it would feel like two seconds."

" It's because you're nervous." Leo said. " You just need to remember that if your not pregnant, then we can try again."

" What if there's a problem with me?" she said, nervously. " What if I can't have children?"

" Piper, you're thinking into this too hard." Leo said. " We haven't even been trying that long."

Piper just sighed, and looked at her watch. A minute had already passed.

" We have a minute left." Piper said.

"Take that minute left to calm down." Leo told her.

Piper nodded, and took a few deep breaths. Before they knew it, the test beeped.

With her now trembling hands, Piper grasped the test, and kept the answer side to the floor.

" Ready?" she asked Leo.

He nodded.

She slowly turned the test over, and looked at the screen.

It read ' Pregnant'.

Piper was stunned.

"D-Does that say what I think it says?" she stuttered.

" Piper, you're pregnant!" Leo exclaimed, taking her into his arms and kissing her, and wrapping his arms around her waist. He was so excited. He was going to have a baby. They were going to have a baby!

" Oh my god, Leo!" Piper smiled. " This is so great. We're having a baby!"

" I love you." Leo said, giving her another kiss, except this one was longer.

" Will you still love me when I'm fat?" she asked, when they broke the kiss.

"You won't be fat, sweetheart. You're pregnant." Leo grinned. " If anything I'll love you even more."

Piper smiled, and put a hand to her belly. It was so great to know that there was a life growing there right now. Two, three minutes ago she had been worried about the fact that she may not be pregnant, and the fact that she maybe never could. Now she knew that that dream came true for her.

Leo hugged her, and put his hand on top of hers.

" You hungry?" he asked her after a minute of silence.

Piper nodded. " Yeah." She said.

" Well, we're going out to dinner." Leo said. " To celebrate our baby."

Piper smiled.

**A/N: please review.**

**-whitelighterleo21- **


	8. Finding out

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

Piper woke up the next morning feeling so excited, but she couldn't remember why she was feeling like this. She opened her eyes, and looked at Leo. He was right next to her with his hand on her stomach. Right then she remembered why she felt so excited. She was finally going to be a mommy.

" Leo, honey wake up." She said, kissing his cheek.

His eyes opened instantly.

" What is it honey?" he said, sleepily.

" I have to get ready for my doctors appointment." She said. " You're coming with me, right?"

" Of course I am." He said.

Piper had scheduled a doctor's appointment the day before when she found out that she was pregnant.

" Then lets go get ready." She said.

They got up, took a shower, and then got dressed to go to the doctor's.

" Is this your first baby?" Dr. Allen asked, when they got to the doctor's. Piper was sitting on a comfortable chair in front of the doctor, and Leo was standing next to her.

" Yes it is." Piper said. " We've been trying for a while."

" That's normal." Dr. Allen assured Piper. " I have five kids. My husband and I tried for like half a year before I was pregnant with our first child."

" I'm glad it's not just us." Piper said.

" Not at all." She said. " Now lets see how far along you are."

Dr. Allen did a few tests, and left Piper and Leo waiting in the room for a while.

" I never thought about the fact that the test might have been a false positive." Piper said, nervously to Leo.

" It won't be." Leo said. "Because we're meant to have a baby. It will work out for us."

" I hope so." Piper said.

After a while more of waiting, Dr. Allen came back into the room.

" The tests are done." She said. " And congratulations, you are three weeks pregnant. You're due in January."

" That's the month of my birthday." Piper said.

" What a great birthday present." Dr. Allen said. " When is it?"

" January 18th." Piper said.

" Your baby will probably be born in the beginning of the month if all goes as planned." Dr. Allen said. " Congratulations."

Piper and Leo went home, after Dr. Allen gave them all of the information about Piper's due date.

" This is really happening." Piper said, as they sat on the living room couch. Piper was on Leo's lap, and Leo was resting against the corner of the couch.

" It is." He said. " When are we going to tell everyone?"

" Well, I figured I would tell Phoebe and Andrea first." Piper said. " You know like today."

" Well, why don't you invite them over for dinner tonight." Leo suggested. " This way they can help us pack the rest of this stuff to move next week."

" Good idea." Piper said. She turned to him. " But first…I think we have some celebrating of our own to do."

Leo smiled, as Piper kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and moved closer to him.

Leo stood up with Piper in his arms, and carried her to their bedroom.

Later that day, Phoebe and Andrea came over to help them finish packing. Piper still hadn't told them about the baby yet.

"So, Leo and I went to the doctor today." Piper said, casually, as they finished packing up the den.

" What did she say?" Phoebe asked.

" Well, she told me I'm due in January." Piper said.

" You're pregnant?" Phoebe exclaimed, abandoning what she was doing. Everyone seemed to have abandoned what they were doing.

" I am." Piper smiled.

" Piper, that is so great." Phoebe said. " Congratulations. You too, Leo."

" Thanks." Leo said.

" Do you guys want a boy or a girl?" Andrea asked.

" It doesn't matter what we have." Leo said. " As long as he or she is healthy."

" Come on, Leo." Phoebe said. " We all know you want a little girl."

" I wouldn't mind it." He said. " Although if it's a boy, I'll be equally happy."

" When did you two find out?" Phoebe asked.

" Last night." Piper said. " We found of for definite this morning, though."

Phoebe pushed a full box out of her way.

" All we have to do." she said. " Is get you two out of here, and into that beautiful house that's waiting for you."

**A/N: please review. Next chapter up a.s.a.p.**

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	9. New House

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

" This house is so beautiful." Piper said, as she and Leo stood in the middle of the living room of their new house.

" It is." Leo agreed.

They still hadn't gotten everything into the house, but they had stopped to admire it. Phoebe and Andrea were helping, along with Phoebe's new friend Vincent. She had met him at Andrea's school, and they'd been friends ever since. Actually, they had been on a date already. Phoebe really liked him, and Piper thought that maybe things would work out for them.

" The boxes in the trunk are all out." Phoebe announced, as she put two boxes down to the side of the living room doorway. She was standing in the main room of the house that led off to all of the other rooms to the main floor of the house.

" That leaves the moving truck." Piper said.

" Yeah." Phoebe said. " Andrea and Vincent should be in with more boxes momentarily."

" We'll be out soon, too." Piper said.

" Okay." Phoebe said. " Just remember, not too much Piper."

" Yeah, I know." Piper sighed.

They didn't want her to do too much, because of her being pregnant. The less stress, the better.

Phoebe left the room, to get more boxes.

Soon, all of the boxes were in the house, and the furniture was delivered. Piper actually liked the way the furniture looked with the walls and carpets. Everything was in good taste.

In the living room, there was a fireplace. They put their wedding portrait over it, to make the house feel like theirs to start with.

" We're going to go." Phoebe said, after they ate dinner, which was take out Chinese food.

" Thanks for the help." Piper said. She turned to Vincent. " You, too. You were a lot of help."

" It was no problem." He said. " By the way, congratulations on your baby."

Piper smiled. " Thank you." She said.

" Bye." They said, as they left.

They left through the big oak front doors, and a few minutes later, Piper heard Phoebe's car pull out of the driveway.

" Vincent was a nice guy." Piper said.

" He seems good for Phoebe." Leo said. " Ever since Cole, she needs a good person in her life."

" Just like I have you?" Piper smiled.

" Just like you have me, and I have you." Leo nodded, as he put the left over Chinese into the refrigerator.

" You know, there is something we could do to make this house feel more ours." Piper said, as he walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

" Oh is there?" he smiled.

Piper smiled back at him, and leaned up to kiss him.

Leo put his arm around her, and led her up to their new bedroom. It was a huge master bedroom, with three big windows, one that looked out to the lake to the back of their backyard. It was a light lavender color, and the rug was almost the same color. Their bed was there, as well as a couch and an armchair. They still needed to get their dressers and everything else brought up. That was tomorrow's job, though. Piper had put sheets and a blanket on the bed earlier, in case they wanted to go to sleep right away.

Leo walked into the room with Piper, and immediately began to kiss her softly. It turned passionate almost instantly, and Piper was being pushed onto the bed. Leo climbed fully on top of her, and put his hands to her face.

All of a sudden, Leo's cell phone began to ring from inside his pocket.

" Answer it." Pipe said, pulling away from his kiss. " It could be important."

" More important than this?" he grinned.

Piper nodded, and gently pushed him off of her.

Leo sighed, and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He opened it, and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" he said.

" Leo, I'm so glad I got a hold of you." A woman's voice said. It was his mother, Linda Wyatt,

" Hi, mom." Leo said.

" How are you and Piper?" she asked. " Moving into your new house okay?"

" Yeah." He said. " Listen mom, can I call you tomorrow? Piper and I were kind of in the middle of something…this really big box…."

" Say no more." Linda said, " You and Piper have fun doing what ever it is you guys are doing…. and call me when you can tomorrow."

" Bye, mom." Leo said. He closed the phone, and turned back to Piper.

" She call to see how we're doing with moving in?" Piper said.

Leo nodded. " Now where were we?" he said, with a grin. " Right about here?"

He put his hands to her face, and started to kiss her. They slowly fell back onto the bed.

Leo wanted moving into a new house like this one to be memorable for him and Piper in more ways than one, this being one of them.

**A/N: please review. Tell me what you thought.**

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	10. Anniversary

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

" Happy anniversary, sweetheart." Leo whispered into Piper's ear, as he watched her wake up on the morning of the anniversary. It was their one-year wedding anniversary.

" Happy anniversary to you, too." She whispered back, sleepily.

" How are you feeling?" he asked her. She was two months pregnant, and morning sickness was kicking in.

" I'm actually feeling quite good." She said. " Better than most mornings, actually."

" That's great." Leo smiled, and kissed her on the cheek. " Because I have the most wonderful day planned out for us."

Piper smiled.

" Oh yeah, what do you have planned?" she said, happily sitting up.

He sat up, and took her hands in his.

" Well, how does a long walk on the beach followed by a picnic lunch sound?" he said.

" Followed by coming home for a relaxing late afternoon in the Jacuzzi tub, and then a romantic and magical dinner and dessert cooked by your favorite chef Leonardo Wyatt, and then we'll go upstairs so I can work my own magic on you."

Piper beamed at him, and laughed.

" You know me so well." She said, and gave him a kiss. " I'm really interested in that magic after dessert, though."

He grinned, and kissed her. " You'll see my dear, you'll see." He said. " Right now though, I need a shower."

He got up, and headed towards the bathroom that was connected to their bedroom. Just as he got to the door, he turned around.

" I didn't mean alone." He said, with a mischievous grin.

Piper smiled, and walked over to him. He took her hand, and led her into the bathroom.

" I can't believe it's been a year already." She said, as he closed the door. " We've been married for a year, and here we are in a great house having a baby. I'm so happy."

" I am, too." Leo said, and then kissed her. The kiss was almost instantly deepened. Piper wrapped her arms around Leo's neck, and Leo wrapped his arms around her waist. Clothes were pulled off, and they got into the shower.

Forty-Five minutes later, Piper and Leo stepped out of the bathroom. They both had big smiles on their faces.

" I think we should celebrate like that more often." Piper said.

" I think we should, too." Leo agreed. " What do you say we get dressed, and go downstairs for some breakfast? Pancakes and eggs?"

" I'd say that sounds great." Piper said. " As long as I can keep it down."

" Well, if you can't, I'll be here." Leo said.

They got dressed, and then went downstairs to the kitchen. Piper watched as Leo made the pancakes and eggs praying that she wouldn't get sick.

" The water is so calm." Piper said to Leo, as they walked hand-in-hand down the sandy shore of San Francisco beach.

" I love how calm it is." Leo said, looking at her. " It's peaceful."

Only a few boats were out, making everything so quiet and serene. There were only a couple of other people on the beach, also. There was a couple holding hands just like them, and then a couple with their two children. Piper could just picture her and Leo sitting on the beach one day with their children. It was something great to look forward to.

" Are you hungry?" Leo asked her, as they got closer to where they started out, and where their car was.

" Yeah." Piper nodded. " How about that nice picnic lunch?"

Leo smiled. They walked to their car, and Leo opened the trunk to get the cooler out. The sandwiches and other lunch stuff were inside of it. He also grabbed the big blanket that they would use to sit on.

They walked back to the beach, and Leo laid the blanket out for them to sit on. He placed the cooler on top of it, and they both sat down.

" You had the ham with mustard, chocolate sauce, and pickles, right?" Leo said.

" Yeah." Piper grinned. " It's really good. You should try it."

Leo knew that the strange combination was because of her pregnancy. He knew that pregnant women often had cravings for weird things.

" Maybe another time." He said, handing her sandwich over to her. He took his own ham and mustard sandwich out of the cooler, and took out two water bottles. He then placed the lid back onto the cooler, and they were set.

" This is so good." Piper said, as she bit into her sandwich.

" I bet it is." Leo said, and bit into his own sandwich.

Piper put her sandwich down, and took a sip of her water.

" Next year at this time we'll have a five month old baby." She said. " I just can't get over that. This is really happening."

" It really is." Leo said.

They ate the rest of their lunch, and then headed home, because Piper was starting to feel a little queasy. By the time they got home, she was in the bathroom emptying her lunch into the toilet bowl. That didn't make her unhappy though, because she had the rest of the day to celebrate her marriage to her husband.

" You okay?" Leo asked her, as she walked out of the bathroom.

" I'm fine." She said. " Just a little morning sickness."

" You need to relax more." Leo told her. " How does the Jacuzzi tub sound?"

" How does a nap sound?" Piper suggested. "I'm really tired."

" I'd say that sounds great." Leo said. They put pajamas on, and then Piper pulled her hair out of the hair tie she had had it in all day.

" Come on." Leo said, leading her over to their bed. He helped her onto the bed, and got onto the bed himself, before pulling the covers over them. Piper got into a comfortable position, with her head on Leo's chest. Leo put his arms around her, and rested his hand on her stomach. It still brought a smile to his face when he thought of the life that was there right now.

They fell asleep like that not to wake until it was time for Leo to make dinner.

Piper had really enjoyed her and Leo's anniversary. It had gone really smoothly, and everything was perfect as it should be.

**A/N: please review. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	11. The truth

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

Andrea was once again in the storage closet of the house, looking through the box that had once been her mother's. She had let the whole Paige thing go, but it was all starting to make no sense at all. It was a nagging feeling that Paige was someone that wasn't just an old family friend.

Andrea pulled out a folder that was labeled 'Paige'. This should help, Andrea thought. She opened the folder, and began to look through it. There was a birth certificate and many other papers that she couldn't make out. Finally she came across another paper that caught her eye. She pulled it out, and began to read it.

" Paige Anne Trudeu, sister and daughter always in our hearts" It read. That paper was attached to another that had handwriting on it. It looked like her mother's. It also had Andrea's name on it.

In her mother's handwriting, it looked like a journal entry.

_I almost can't live with myself. I let my baby die, and I let my own daughter down. Paige was such a peaceful baby, and now I've lost her. What am I going to do? All this time I've worried about been a young mom, and here I am without one of my babies. When I found out I was having twins, I was horrified, but when I looked down at Andrea and Paige in my arms, I knew everything would be okay, but it isn't. Paige is gone, and there's nothing I can do. She was so innocent, only two months old. _

Andrea started down at the paper in shock. Her aunt had lied to her. Paige was her twin sister. Her mom had given birth to twins, her being one of them, and her sister Paige had died when they were two months old. Andrea put the paper down, and walked out of the room.

" Why did you lie to me?" she cried, when she found her aunt Phoebe in the living room.

" Lie about what?" Phoebe said, startled at the sudden outburst.

" You told me Paige was a family friend." Andrea said. " When Paige was my twin sister. She died. Why didn't you tell me? Why did my mom let her die?"

" Oh honey, these things happen." Phoebe said, getting up to hug her niece. " You sister didn't make it. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't think you could handle it."

" I could." Andrea said. " How did she die?"

" She didn't live." Phoebe said. " It was just sudden. Aunt Piper and I never really knew. Your mom didn't like to talk about it."

" I can't believe my mom let her die." Andrea said. " I hate her. What if it had been both of us? She didn't love us."

" Don't say that." Phoebe said. " She loved you very much. You and Paige."

" Then why did she let Paige die, and then die on me?"

" These things happen." Phoebe said. " But you have me, and your aunt."

" Barely." Andrea said. " Your falling for Vin, and Aunt Piper is married and having a baby. I'm on my own."

" Never think that." Phoebe told her. " You're my niece, and your aunt Piper loves you, too. She deserves all that she's getting, too. That will never take away from her love for her niece. Just think also…won't it be fun to have a baby around in a couple of months?"

" I guess." Andrea said. " But do you think I could talk to Dr. Humphrey about all of this? He is the one who delivered us, and I'd like to know more."

" I'm sure you can." Phoebe said.

XXXXXX

" Leo, honey?" Piper said, as she walked out of her bedroom. She had heard the front door open and close, and she knew it must be Leo home from work.

" Down here." Leo called out. She walked down the stairs, and saw him taking his coat off by the door.

" Have a good day?" she asked him. Today was one of her days off.

" Yeah." Leo said. " A lot of well visits, so that's good."

Piper smiled.

" How's the baby today?" he asked.

" Good." Piper said. " The second trimester really is a lot better with the morning sickness."

She was four months pregnant, and feeling a lot better than past months. There was still morning sickness, but it wasn't as intense.

" That's good." He said. " Hey, that sonogram is tomorrow, right?"

Piper nodded. " Yeah." She said. " Two o'clock."

" Right." He said. " I'm going to get someone to cover for me."

"I have work tomorrow, too." She said. " We can go from work."

" You need to take it easy tomorrow." Leo told her.

Piper rolled her eyes.

" I'm serious." Leo said. " Now are you hungry? I can make dinner."

" I kind of felt like Chinese." Piper said.

" Chinese it is." Leo said. " I'll call. Chicken Lomaine?"

Piper nodded.

Leo went into the kitchen to call the Chinese place to place the order. He went into the living room where Piper was now sitting on the big couch, and sat down next to her.

" It'll be here in forty-five minutes." He told her. He had placed the order to be delivered.

" Good." Piper said. She looked at him. "Who do you think our baby will look like?"

Leo smiled. " I think they'll have their mommy's eyes, because that's what their daddy first fell for." He started.

Piper smiled back at him.

" Then they'll have maybe my hair." He went on. " And look like both of us."

Piper kissed him. " I love you." She said.

" I love you, too."

**A/N: please review. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	12. Cancer

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

Andrea went to see Dr. Humphrey about a month later. She had procrastinated a little, because it would be hard to find out why her sister had died. He told her he'd be happy to answer any questions.

They met in his office, so that it would be quiet, and no one could interrupt.

" What questions do you have for me?" he asked, with a warm smile. He seemed like a nice man.

" I was just wondering if you remember when I was born." Andrea said.

" I remember that day very well." Dr. Humphrey said. " Your mother did a great job."

Andrea nodded. " I was just wondering if you remember that I had a twin. Her name was Paige."

" Paige." Dr. Humphrey said. " Yes, you two were the cutest babies I had seen in a while. It's sad that she didn't make it."

Andrea felt sad all of a sudden. She didn't even know Paige, yet she felt sad that Paige had never had a chance to live.

" How did she die?" Andrea said. " My aunts don't really know. They just know she didn't make it. I kind of hate my mom for not saving her."

" Andrea, there was nothing your mother could have done." Dr. Humphrey said. " Your sister had cancer."

" Cancer?" Andrea repeated.

" Yes, and with a child that young…. she didn't make it."

" Does that mean that I have cancer?" Andrea said.

" No it does not." Dr. Humphrey said. " It just means that your sister did."

" Thank you for talking to me about this." Andrea said. " I never even knew that I had a sister."

" Didn't your mother tell you?" he said.

" My mother is dead." Andrea said, sadly. She looked down at her hands. " My father, too."

" I'm so sorry to hear that." Dr. Humphrey said.

" That's okay." Andrea said. " I have to be strong, you know? I still miss her, and I talk about it, but she's still with me, right?"

Dr. Humphrey nodded.

" Besides, I should be happy right now." Andrea said. " My aunt is having a baby."

" Which aunt?" Dr. Humphrey said. He knew both Piper and Phoebe, because they had gone to a lot of OB/GYN appointments with Prue.

" My aunt Piper." Andrea said. " She's due in about three months."

"That's wonderful." Dr. Humphrey said.

" Thanks again for talking with me." Andrea said. " I really appreciate it."

" Any time Andrea, any time." He said.

XXXXXXXXXXX

" Dr. Wyatt's office." Piper said, after the phone rang for the fifth time in five minutes.

" Yes, let me put you through to a nurse." She pressed a button, so that the call could go through to one of the nurses. She hung up the phone, and went back to the work she had been doing before.

" Delivery." A person said, coming up to the desk. Piper stood up, and took the box from the man. She set it onto the desk before she thanked the man, and he left. The box had to be put in the room where all the deliveries go. She lifted the box up again, and started to walk to the storage room.

" Piper what are you doing?" a voice said from behind her. She turned around to see Tessa.

" I'm bringing this delivery to storage." Piper said.

" You're not supposed to be lifting things." Tessa said. She took the box from Piper.

" Especially heavy things. You need to take it easy."

" I'm fine." Piper said.

" Just…."

" Slow down, I know." Piper finished for her. It was all her sister and husband said lately. She had been straining herself a lot lately. She had gone to work an extra day this week (Against Leo's wishes), went to the grocery store three times in one week because of cravings, and worried about a lot. Phoebe had told Andrea the truth about her sister, and now Andrea wanted to find information out. Piper didn't even know how exactly Paige died, but all she knew is Paige didn't make it. She wished she could tell her niece more, but she couldn't.

" Why don't you go home?" Tessa suggested. " Get some rest. You've been stressing out all week."

" Fine." Piper said, giving in. " I'll just go say goodbye to my husband"

" Then it's home, missy." Tessa said, sternly.

Piper nodded, and went to find her husband. She found him in his office.

" I've been sent home." She said to him, closing the door behind her.

" Is that so?" he said, looking up at her. " Well, finally you listen."

" I'll see you when you get home." She said.

" I'll see you." He said.

Piper left, and went home. She decided to do a little cleaning before she napped first. She cleaned the living room a bit, and then sat down on the couch. It was so comfortable where she was, that she lay down, and finally fell asleep.

She didn't wake until she felt her husband's lips on her cheek.

" Have a nice nap?" he said, when she opened her eyes.

" Yes." She said.

" How's your day been?" he asked, sitting down next to her as she sat up.

" I cleaned a bit." She said. " And then I fell asleep." She put one hand to her stomach, and looked at her other wrist that had a watch on it.

" God, I've been out for hours." She said.

" That's okay." Leo said. " You needed the rest."

Piper nodded, and then the phone rang. She went to go get up to get it, but Leo wouldn't let her get up.

" I'll get it." He said. He went to the kitchen to answer the phone, and came back seconds later holding the phone out for Piper.

She took it, and put it to her ear.

" Hello?" she said.

" Hi, Piper." Phoebe's voice said.

" Hi, Phoebe." Piper said.

" Listen." Phoebe said. " Andrea just got back from talking to Dr. Humphrey."

" What did he tell her?" Piper said.

" Paige died from Cancer." Phoebe said. " Prue never told us."

" Cancer?" Piper repeated. " She died from Cancer?" Piper stood up, and walked a little bit from the couch.

" Yeah." Phoebe said. " Why would Prue tell us she just didn't make it?"

" I can't believe this." Piper said. " My little niece. Phoebe…"

" Piper, don't worry." Phoebe said. " Don't stress. It was Paige's time."

" I'm not stressing." Piper said. " I'm fine."

Piper couldn't believe it. Cancer had killed her niece just like it had killed her best friend in high school. Her best friend Kaycey had died because of cancer, and Piper had been devastated. Then her niece and then her sister.

" I really am fine." Piper went on.

Leo looked at Piper, and knew she wasn't all right. She was beginning to look pale.

" Piper maybe you should sit down." He said.

" I'm fine." Piper said, again. Maybe not. The world around her started to spin, though. It started to spin, and then everything went black.

Leo watched as his wife told him she was fine, and then got paler than she had been. Just as that happened, she fell onto the couch, and the phone dropped out of her hand.

" Piper!" Leo cried, rushing over to his wife.

" What's going on?" Phoebe's voice cried from the phone.

Leo picked Piper up into his arms, and took the phone.

" Get to the hospital." Leo told Phoebe. " She passed out." He pressed finish call, threw the phone onto the couch, and rushed Piper out to the car.

" Please let Piper be alright." He kept praying in his head as he drove to the hospital. " Please let the baby be alright."

**A/N: Good cliffhanger? Please review and tell me what you thought.**

**-whitelighterleo21- **


	13. All my fault

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed. **

" _Please let Piper be alright." He kept praying in his head, as he drove to the hospital._

" _Please let the baby be okay."_

Leo rushed into the hospital with Piper in his arms. He ran over to the front desk, and stopped.

" My wife passed out." He said, panic in his voice. " She's six months pregnant."

The nurse got Piper into a room, and a doctor came right away.

" Mr. Wyatt, you can have a seat in the waiting room." A nurse said to Leo. " While Dr. Gerardo and his staff observe her."

" Will she be alright?" Leo asked.

" We're not sure yet." the nurse said, sadly. " We have to check out the situation."

Leo nodded, and went to go sit in the waiting room.

Phoebe met him about five minutes later.

" What's going on?" she said.

" They're not sure yet." Leo told her, putting his head in his hands.

" Leo, she'll be alright." Phoebe said. " Her and the baby."

" I hope your right." Leo said.

About an hour and a half later, Dr. Gerardo came out to the waiting room.

" Are you Mr. Wyatt?" he asked.

" Yes." Leo said. " And this is Piper's sister Phoebe."

" Has she been under Piper stress lately?" Dr. Gerardo asked Leo, as he sat next to a still unconscious Piper. She had air tubes putting oxygen into her body and an IV in her arm.

" Yeah." Leo said. " Many people including myself have told her to slow down, but she won't hear it."

" Well, your wife has a disease called Toxemia." Dr. Gerardo said. " It restricts blood flow and oxygen to the placenta. The stress has also done some damage."

" Will she and the baby be okay?" Leo said.

" Mrs. Wyatt is under treatment right now." Dr. Gerardo said. " She will be fine."

" And the baby?" Phoebe said.

" In any other situation, bed rest would be the answer." Dr. Gerardo said. " But since Mrs. Wyatt is only six months pregnant, the baby may not make it."

" Is there a chance the baby will make it?" Phoebe asked.

" The baby is still inside of her." Dr. Gerardo said. " Though there is very little chance that the baby will survive."

" There's nothing you can do?" Leo said.

" We're doing everything we can." Dr. Gerardo said.

Leo suddenly felt unstable, so he sat down again.

" I'll give you some time." He said, and walked away.

" This is all my fault." He muttered into his hands.

" Leo, not it isn't." Phoebe said. " It isn't anyone's fault."

" I didn't even see this." Leo said. " I'm a doctor, and I couldn't tell that she was under way too much stress for her and the baby to handle, and now the baby may not make it, and it's all my fault."

" Leo, I didn't even see it." Phoebe said. " No one did. We knew she was under a lot of pressure, and we told her to slow down, but things like this happen."

" This happened before." Leo said. " To my brother Brian. He was sick and I couldn't help him. He died, because there was nothing I could do for him. Maybe I really wasn't meant to be a doctor."

" Leo you are the best doctor I know." Phoebe said. " Have faith."

" I had faith with Brian, and he died." Leo said. " This is my fault. My baby is going to die because I couldn't take care of my wife and my baby."

**A/N: please review. I know that this is really short, but I will have a new chapter up soon. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	14. Do miracles ever happen?

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

Leo sat with his head in his hands for a while until his neck hurt. How could he have let this happen? Why couldn't he have stopped this? He had been so looking forward to having a baby with Piper, and now his world came crashing down on him.

He lifted his head up, and leaned it against the wall in back of him.

" Leo you have to stop beating yourself up about this." Phoebe told him. " Piper will be fine."

" The baby won't be." He said.

" Maybe not." Phoebe said. " But maybe he or she will."

" There's still that chance that the baby will die, though." Leo said. " Phoebe, I won't be able to live with myself if the baby doesn't make it, and Piper's heart will be broken. She really wanted a baby."

" You guys will get through this." Phoebe said. " Like I said have faith."

" We may not." Leo said. He got up, and started to walk around.

" I'm going to get a drink, can I get you anything?"

" No." Phoebe said.

Leo walked over to the soda machine, and put a dollar twenty-five in. As soon as he put the dollar in, it spit it back out again.

" Come on." Leo muttered. He shoved the dollar back in. It finally took the dollar, but nothing happened once he pushed the button of the soda his choice.

In aggravation, he banged his fists against the machine, and sunk to the floor. Tears spilled out of his eyes, and down his cheeks fast. He had never cried before like this, not even when his brother died.

" Leo it's okay." Phoebe said, suddenly beside him. " Come back and sit down. You need some rest." She helped him stand up.

" No, not until Piper is alright." He said.

" Leo sit down." Phoebe said, as soon as they got back to the waiting room. " Rest, and before you know it the doctor will be back with news."

" The scary part is that it could be bad news." Leo said.

It wasn't until about another couple of hours until Dr. Gerardo came back into the waiting room.

" Your wife is awake would you like to see her?" he said to Leo.

" Is she okay?" Leo asked.

" She's okay right now." Dr. Gerardo said. " She needs to rest."

" What about the baby?" Leo said.

" Come with me." Dr. Gerardo said.

Leo looked at Phoebe.

" You go." She said. " You be with her."

Leo nodded, and then followed Dr. Gerardo to the room where Piper was. They walked in to see Piper lying in bed with her eyes closed.

Leo rushed over to her side, and kneeled down next to her, taking her hand into his. Her eyes slowly opened.

" Leo?" she whispered slowly. "What happened?"

" You passed out." Leo told her. "But you're okay now."

" Is the baby okay?" she asked.

Dr. Gerardo stepped closer to them.

" We were able to keep the baby inside of you." He said. " That is one miracle child, let me tell you. The baby sure held strong. The baby is just fine. You just need to rest a lot, and not be under stress. No work from now on, okay?"

" I'll do anything." Piper said, putting a hand to her stomach.

" With future pregnancies, the rest still goes." He said.

Piper and Leo nodded.

" Would you like to know what the baby is?" he said.

Piper looked up at Leo.

" I think we want to know." Piper said. " At first we wanted it to be a surprise, but I want to know now."

" I do, too." Leo said, agreeing with his wife.

" We took a sonogram before." Dr. Gerardo said. He took a piece of paper out of his pocket. " Here is your baby. Congratulations it is a girl."

" Leo, it's a little girl." Piper smiled down at the sonogram picture. The sonogram picture that they had didn't show what the baby was, because they had said that they wanted it to be a surprise.

" I'll give you two some time." Dr. Gerardo said. He left the room, leaving Piper and Leo completely alone.

" He told me the baby might not make it." Leo told her. " I was devastated. It was like my brother all over again. I was doubting myself again, telling myself it was my fault, just like it was my fault with Brian."

" It isn't your fault." Piper told him. " And neither was your brother."

" It doesn't matter, everyone's safe now." Leo said. " And I'm going to take such good care of you."

Piper looked down at the sonogram again, and put a hand to her belly.

" I was thinking we could name her Brianna." Piper said, looking up at Leo. " Sort of after your brother."

" I like that." Leo smiled. He put his hand on top of Piper's hand that was on her belly.

" Hi, Brianna. I'm your daddy. I'm going to take really good care of you and your mommy, okay? You don't have to worry."

" I'm not worried." Piper said. " Neither should she be."

" I'm going to go get your sister." Leo said. " She's probably still worried."

" Bring her in." Piper said. " Don't tell her it's a girl yet."

Leo went out to the waiting room to see Phoebe sitting in a chair drinking a water bottle.

" She's okay." Leo said. " She wants to see you."

" What about the baby?" she said, standing up.

" Come see for yourself." Leo smiled, and led Phoebe to Piper's room.

" Piper, oh my gosh you're okay." Phoebe said, running into the room.

" I am." Piper smiled, as Leo sat down next to her. " Guess who else is, too?"

" The baby?" Phoebe said. " Was the baby born?"

" Not yet." Piper said. " It's a girl."

" A little girl?" Phoebe smiled. " How cute."

" Her name is going to be Brianna." Leo said. " After my brother."

" That is so cute." Phoebe said. " What did the doctor say about all of this?"

" She's taking off of work." Leo said. " Even after the baby is born. She needs to take it easy."

" I couldn't agree more." Piper said. " But right now, I want to go home."

Piper was allowed to go home the next day. Leo took the whole day off to make her feel more comfortable around the house, and pamper her. He got all of her favorite foods, and rented a bunch of her favorite movies.

Piper was starting to like this whole pampering thing.

**A/N: please review. I hope everyone liked this chapter, and I hope you liked the cliffy last chapter. Tell me what you thought of this chapter!**

**-Whitelighterleo21-**


	15. In the way

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

Leo woke up one morning a couple of weeks after Piper gotten out of the hospital, to hear sounds of Piper throwing up in the bathroom.

He quickly got out of bed, and rushed to the bathroom to see her bent over the toilet looking miserable.

" Honey, you should've woken me up." He said softly, pushing her long dark hair away from her face.

" I'm fine." She said, lifting her head up. Just as she did that, she had to bend back down to throw up again.

Leo kept her hair held back, and once she was finished, he helped her stand up.

" You okay now?" he said.

" As good as I can be." She said, putting a hand to her large stomach. She was seven months pregnant now.

" Come on, I'll bring you back to bed." He said, leading her out of the bathroom, and into their bedroom that was connected to the bathroom.

" What time is it?" she said.

Leo looked at the digital clock that sat on his bedside table.

" Seven." He said. " I've got to get ready to go to work, but I want you to rest, okay?"

" Okay." She said, as he helped her to get onto the bed to lie down. " But can I meet you for lunch today?"

Leo smiled. " Of course you can." He said. " Meet me in my office at noon?"

" I'll be there." She said. " I'm going to go back to sleep now. Wake me before you leave."

" Okay." He said, gave her a kiss, and then went back into the bathroom to take a shower.

Piper rested back against her pillow, and closed her eyes.

She woke up to feel the sun beating against her skin. She opened her eyes to see that Leo had opened the curtains for her.

She looked at the clock that was on Leo's bedside table, to see that it was ten. She had two hours until she had to meet Leo for lunch. Before she could go, she needed to take a shower, blow dry her hair, and clean up the kitchen a bit. She had made chocolate chip cookies, and there was still a little bit of mess to clean up. Piper heaved herself out of bed, and went over to her dresser to pick clothes out. As she was digging through one of her drawers, she pulled out a deep purple long sleeved shirt. Deciding that that was the shirt she was going to wear, she threw it on the bed. She then turned back to her dresser to get a pair of black maternity pants out.

After she took a shower and got dressed, she went downstairs to clean up the mess. When she got to the kitchen however, she saw that there was no mess. She smiled, knowing that Leo must have cleaned it up for her. He was good like that. Since she got home from the hospital, he did nearly everything for her.

Piper checked her watch to see what time it was, and it said 11:00. She still had about forty-five minutes until she would leave, since she wanted to get there a bit early to say hello to Tessa and everyone that she worked with. Suddenly she remembered that she still had a book that she didn't finish that she could read. She went into the living room, and grabbed it off of the bookshelf where she had put it. She then sat down on the large couch, and made herself comfortable on it. She opened the book and began to read from where she left off.

At 11:45, she closed the book, and went to go get ready to leave. She made sure all the lights were out, and then went to go put her jacket on. Her jacket barely fit her, and it didn't make it around her stomach. Once she was finished, she walked out of the house, and drove to the doctor's office where Leo worked. When she got there, she walked into the building to see not many people in the waiting room. That was good, because on days with a lot of people, Leo couldn't leave for lunch.

" Hi, Tessa." She said, as she walked into the office where she worked.

" Piper." Tessa said, looking up from her work. " What are you doing here? I hope you don't plan on working."

Piper laughed. " I don't." Piper said. " I came to see my husband. We're going out to lunch."

" How's the baby?" Tessa asked.

" She's doing well." Piper said. " Loves to kick mommy."

Piper put a hand to her stomach.

" You're due in January, right?" Tessa said.

Piper nodded. " Leo and I are very excited." She said. " Speaking of, is my husband in his office?"

" He is." Tessa said. " He told me to send you in when you get here."

Piper nodded, and went to go to Leo's office. She walked to the end of a big hallway, and stopped at the last door. The door read ' Dr. Leo Wyatt'

Piper walked into the office to see Leo looking at his computer screen.

" Hi, baby." Piper said, walking up to his desk.

Leo looked up from the computer, and smiled.

" Hi." He said. " Have a good morning?"

He got up from his chair, and walked around the side of his desk.

" Good." Piper said, as he slipped his arms around her waist.

" You ready to go?" he said.

" Yeah." Piper said. "I'm hungry."

" Good, cause we're going to the best diner in town." Leo said. He put a hand to her stomach, and Piper suddenly felt the baby kick.

Leo smiled. " I felt the baby kick." He said.

" You feel her kick all the time." Piper laughed.

" Yeah, but I love it." He said, and kissed her.

They went out to San Francisco Diner, and when they were finished, Leo had to drive Piper home, because she was starting to feel sick.

" I've got to go back to the office, but why don't you lie down and get some rest." Leo told Piper when they got home. " Stay off of your feet."

" That sounds nice." Piper said. " I'll see you when you get home."

Leo gave her a kiss, and then left to finish the day of work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Hey, Piper can I call you back later?" Phoebe said, as she was talking to Piper. Piper had been telling her about her lunch with Leo, when Vincent walked in. " Okay, bye."

Phoebe smiled as Vin walked up to her.

" Who were you just talking to?" he said.

" My sister." Phoebe said.

" Just your sister?" he said.

" Yeah." Phoebe said. She wasn't smiling any more. " What's up Vin?"

" Nothing." He said. " Hey, you want to catch an early movie and then go out to dinner?"

" Sure." Phoebe said. " Andrea's with her friend Kaycey all day, and she's sleeping over, too."

" I'm glad she can't screw up our plans for once." Vin said, running a hand through his hair.

"Excuse me?" Phoebe said.

" It's just that she's always here when I want to be alone with you." Vin said. " She's always in the way."

" She's my niece." Phoebe said. " She's never _in the way." _

" You're right, I'm sorry." He said. " Let's get to that movie."

**A/N: Please review. Tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	16. Roses

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

" Piper, you want to go see a movie tomorrow?" Piper's friend Becca said, as Becca stood by the front door of Piper and Leo's house. She had to leave to get to the store for something.

" Sure." Piper said. " I need to get out of the house. Leo won't let me do anything."

Piper was eight months along now, and Leo was being even more protective over her, not that she didn't like it. Ever since two months ago when she almost lost the baby, she was careful not to do anything that might stress her out.

" Okay, well how about I pick you up at noon for a twelve thirty movie?" Becca suggested.

" Sounds good." Piper said. " I'll see you tomorrow."

" See you tomorrow." Becca said, and left.

Piper closed the door behind her, and turned around. She put a hand to her belly, and sighed.

" Let's go find your daddy." She said. He had gotten home from work just five minutes before.

She walked up the stairs to the second floor, and then to their bedroom. She walked in to see Leo sitting on the bed, taking his tie off.

" Hi, sweetie." She said. " How was your day?"

She sat down next to him.

" Really busy." Leo said. " How about your day?"

" Good." Piper said. " I finished that book I was reading, and I got some laundry done."

" You rested, too though, right?" Leo said.

" Yeah, I did." Piper assured him. " And then I called Becca, so she could come over for a while."

Leo nodded. " How about the baby?" he said. " How was the baby today?"

" She's great." Piper said. " Been pretty calm."

" That's good to hear." Leo said. " How about I make you some dinner after I get changed?"

" I'd love that." Piper said.

XXXXX

" So you've got a distraction plan?" Phoebe asked Becca, as she, Becca, and Andrea sat in the kitchen of Phoebe's house. Becca had come straight there after being at Piper's house.

" Yes, we're going to the movies." Becca said. " A nice relaxing day, no stress."

" Good, good." Phoebe said, looking down at a notebook she had in front of her. " And we've got everything we need, too. Everyone did R.S.V.P, too. We're on our way."

" Do you think she'll be surprised?" Andrea said. " I mean I heard that story about a surprise birthday part for Aunt Piper's sixteenth birthday, and her knowing all along…"

" Let's forget about that, shall we." Phoebe said. " We've got to make this really special for her."

" Will uncle Leo be there?" Andrea asked.

" Yes, he will be." Becca said. " The only male allowed at the party is the daddy."

" So Vin won't be there?" she said.

Phoebe shook her head. " Why are you so nervous about being around him?" she said.

" Well, he doesn't like me." Andrea told her. " He never wants me around, and he's always saying that I shouldn't be around."

" He doesn't mean that." Phoebe assured her.

" He does." Andrea said. " He even told me I should be living with Aunt Piper not you."

" Well, I'll have to talk to him about that." Phoebe said.

Later that day, Becca went over to Piper and Leo's house to get Piper. Leo was at work for a little while still, and would go over to Phoebe's when he was done.

" Ready to go?" Becca said, when Piper came down the stairs.

" Just about." Piper said, stepping onto the floor below the stairs. " I just need to get my pocketbook."

She went into the living room, and got her pocketbook from the couch.

" Now I am." She said.

" So how are you feeling?" Becca asked her, as they walked outside to Becca's car.

" I am feeling fine actually." Piper said. " Even managed to keep my breakfast down."

" That's great." Becca said. " You're having a good day, I can see."

" Yeah." Piper said.

Becca drove them to the movie theater, and paid for both of their tickets, and for some popcorn and drinks. Piper wanted to pay for herself, but Becca wouldn't let her.

Once the movie was done, they left.

" So, I have to go over to Phoebe's for a few minutes." Becca said, as they drove home.

" I have to get something that she borrowed. You want to come in with me?"

" Sure." Piper said. " She'd probably be sad if I didn't come in and she didn't get to say hello to the baby."

They got to Phoebe's a few minutes later. Becca pulled into the driveway that only had Phoebe's car in it. They had told all the guests to park in the vacant parking lot across the street.

" Why are the lights out?" Piper said, as Becca opened the door. " All of them."

She reached for the light that was next to the door, and switched it on.

" SURPRISE!" The room erupted with those words, as the lights came on.

Piper stared around the room in shock.

Her friends and family were all around the room.

" Oh my gosh!" Piper said, with a smile. " What is all this?"

She looked around the room again to see pink streamers and balloons, a bunch of helium balloons that read ' It's a girl', and a table with really yummy looking food.

" It's a baby shower." Phoebe said, coming out of the crowd. " Surprised?"

" Very." Piper smiled.

" Good, and we've got a very special person here today." Becca said, leading Piper further into the room.

Becca lead her towards the entrance of the dining room. " They're in there." She said.

Piper walked into the room to see Leo standing at the end of the room holding a bouquet of roses, her favorite flowers.

" Oh, honey." She said, walking up to him. He smiled at her, put the flowers onto the dining room table, and took her into his arms. " They're beautiful." She gave him a kiss.

" Awww." Everybody in the living room cried, as they watched the scene before them.

Piper grinned as she pulled away from Leo.

" I'm so happy you're here." She said to Leo.

" I wouldn't miss it for the world." He told her. " This is the celebration of our baby and her mommy, the two people I love most in this world."

" Awww." The room cooed again.

Piper turned around to see everyone by the door.

" Are we that cute?" she said.

" Yeah."

The rest of the party went great. Piper got lots of clothes from everyone, a crib from Phoebe and Becca, and other things for he baby.

The baby would definitely be loved by a lot of people.

**A/N: please review. Tell me what you thought. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	17. Breaking up is hard to do

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

The day after Piper's baby shower, Phoebe was busy cleaning with Andrea. The extra tables and chairs needed to be put away, and there was pink confetti everywhere. The food had been put away the night before.

" Do you think Aunt Piper enjoyed the party?" Andrea asked, as she lifted a chair up.

" I think she did." Phoebe said. " And hey, I had an accomplishment. I managed not to spill the beans."

" You're right that is an accomplishment." Andrea said, and carried the chair out of the room.

The doorbell rung as Andrea walked out of the room.

Phoebe walked over to the door, and opened it. Vin was standing behind the door.

" Well, hello." She said, stepping aside for him to walk in. He stepped into the house and looked around.

" Have a party here?" he said.

" Yeah." Phoebe said. " I told you. My sister's baby shower."

" I wasn't invited?" he said.

" No." Phoebe said. " The only man that was at the party was my brother-in-law, Piper's husband."

" So I'm not important enough." He said, nodding as if he was annoyed.

" Vin what is up with you?" Phoebe said, seeing that he was getting annoyed. " What is this about you being all upset all of the time? And why would you tell my niece that she's around too much, that she's in the way. Why would you tell her that she should live with my sister and not me?"

" Well, don't you think you deserve a life, too?" Vin said. " I mean your sisters got a kid now, what's one more?"

" That's not for you to decide." Phoebe said. " I love having my niece around. Don't you love having your nephew around?"

" Not when I want to be alone with my girlfriend." Vin said. " Andrea is always around when I want you be with my girlfriend."

" Then maybe I shouldn't be your girlfriend." Phoebe spat. " Because there's no way in hell that I'm going to give up being Andrea's aunt."

" Phoebe, that's not what I want." Vin said. " I just don't want Andrea to be in the way of our relationship."

" She has everything to do with our relationship." Phoebe said. " She's my niece, and if you can't respect that, and have respect for her, then we're over."

" Phoebe…"

" We're over."

" Don't do this to us." He pleaded.

" My family and I, we're a package deal." She said. " You can't respect them, then you can't respect me."

" What is so wrong about me wanting time with you?" he said. " I can't help it that your sister died and left you and your sister with her daughter."

" What is wrong is that my niece doesn't feel comfortable around you." Phoebe said.

" And she shouldn't have to be worried about you being around to tell her that she's in the way of you and me, because she isn't. I want you to leave."

" But…"

" Leave."

Vin turned to leave. " I'm sorry we didn't work out." He said, before walking out the door.

Andrea came back into the room a minute later.

" I thought I heard Vin come in." Andrea said.

" He was here." Phoebe said. " He left."

" Why?" Andrea said, yet she was relieved.

" We broke up." Phoebe told her. " He couldn't handle me having a family and having you."

" I ruined your relationship with him." Andrea said, hanging her head. She didn't like Vin, but she didn't want to ruin her Aunt's relationship.

" No, you didn't." Phoebe said. " You saved me from being in a horrible relationship. Anyone who doesn't see family as important isn't right for me."

" So you're happy you two broke up?" Andrea said.

Phoebe nodded. " Not happy, happy." She said. " But happy that I don't have to deal with that anymore. I mean I wish we could've worked out, and he could've been different, but I guess that this is what happens."

**A/N: please review. Thought I'd add a small chapter on Phoebe. Next chapter should be up soon. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	18. Tears

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

" Leo how do I look?" Piper asked Leo, as she came down the stairs from her bedroom. She was dressed in a brown maternity top, and black maternity bottoms.

" You look great." Leo said, from the bottom of the steps. Piper stepped off of the steps, and started walking towards the living room.

" The house looks great." Piper commented, looking around the living room, and into the kitchen. " Maybe I should have you clean more often."

Leo's mother was coming for a visit, and Leo had done all of the cleaning, since Piper really couldn't do much now, being almost nine months pregnant.

" Anytime you want, just ask." He said, helping her sit down on the loveseat. He sat down next to her.

" Are you hungry?" he asked.

" No." Piper said. " I'm fine. Your mother'll be here soon, won't she be?"

" Ten minutes." Leo said, looking at his watch. " That's when she said she'd be here."

" The last time I saw her, I was thin and beautiful." Piper said, leaning up against the back of the couch. " Now I'm almost nine months pregnant, fat, and in maternity clothes."

"You're beautiful." Leo told her, and kissed the tip of her nose. " Don't ever think otherwise. You're absolutely glowing."

" She may not even notice me." Piper said. " It has been a while."

" She'll notice you." Leo assured her.

About fifteen minutes later, Leo's mother arrived. Leo answered the door, while Piper stayed in the living room.

" Sorry I'm late." Linda said, as she walked in the door. " The cab driver didn't know how to get here."

" That's alright." Leo said, taking the bags she had in her hands from her, and setting them down on the living room floor.

" Where's Piper?" she asked.

" She's in the living room." Leo said. " I didn't want her to get up. It's hard for her to get up and down easily anymore."

" Of course." Linda said. " The baby's due soon, isn't she?"

Leo nodded.

" I'm so relieved she and the baby are okay after what happened a couple of months ago." She said. " I hope she's been getting lots of rest."

" I've been making sure of that." Leo said.

They walked into the living room to see Piper lying on the couch with her eyes closed.

As soon as she heard them walk in, she opened her eyes.

" Hello." She said, attempting to sit up. " I didn't hear the bell ring."

Leo sat down next to her, and helped her sit up.

" Sit down, please." Leo said to his mother, gesturing to the couch across from them.

Linda sat down.

" So I hear you're due pretty soon." Linda said.

" A couple of weeks." Piper said. " I'm due about a week after New Years."

" A New Years baby." Linda nodded. " That's right around your birthday, right?"

" I'm the eighteenth." Piper said. " She could be early, though."

" Have you two decided on a name yet?" Linda asked.

Piper looked at Leo, and smiled.

" Her name is going to be Brianna." Piper said. " After Leo's brother."

" That is wonderful." Linda said. " Brian would be so happy to hear that. He'd be so happy to have a niece."

" I'm sure he's looking down, smiling." Leo said. " I smile every time I think about my daughter, and how she'll be here soon."

" I felt that same way when you were born." Linda said. " You and Brian. I still remember that day."

" Why don't you tell us?" Piper suggested.

" Well, that was a great day for us." Linda started. " I remember I was at home with Brian when I realized that Leo was coming. Brian was about three at the time. Christopher had just gone to work. We weren't expecting Leo to come for another two weeks, but he was early. I called Chris to come home right away to take me to the hospital. He came home in the matter of five minutes since he didn't work too far away. We got to the hospital, and I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. We named him Leo after Chris' father. When I first held him, I looked down into his light eyes. I knew they wouldn't change, because Chris had light eyes. I knew they'd be green just like Chris'. At that moment I felt such joy in my heart."

Leo smiled at his mother, and got up. He went around the coffee, and sat down next to his mother.

" I love you, Mom." He said, and hugged her.

" I love you, too." Linda said.

Leo pulled away from his mother, and looked at her. She had tears in her eyes.

" Look at me, I'm crying." She said. She whipped the tears away from her eyes. " You'll be hearing plenty of that soon."

" It's alright." Leo told her. " You'll get to experience that very soon, again."

" I can't wait to feel that joy again."

**A/N: please review. **

**-Whitelighterleo21-**


	19. Seeing miracles

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

" So how have you been doing?" Piper asked Phoebe. They were at Piper's house in the living room. Phoebe had stopped by after dropping Andrea off at school. Leo was at work already.

" I've been doing pretty good." Phoebe said. " I've been a lot happier since I broke up with Vin. So has Andrea."

" That's good." Piper said. " I had a hard time after I broke up with Adam, but I'm glad I did, because I would have never met Leo, and I wouldn't have this special little baby."

She put a hand to her stomach, and smiled. She was nine months pregnant, and due any day now. The baby had been kicking a lot lately, too.

" I just need to find the one for me." Phoebe said.

" You will." Piper assured her. " I did, and I thought I never would."

" I mean Vin just seemed so right for me, and he isn't." Phoebe said. " But he didn't like my niece, and I can't live with that. The only person who didn't dislike Andrea was Cole."

" Oh my god." Piper gasped.

" I know, I know." Phoebe said. " But that relationship didn't work out either."

" No, Phoebe…." Piper said. Her face looked nervous. " I've had this pain in my back all day…. And, Oh my god, my water just broke."

" Okay, calm down." Phoebe said. " I'll call Leo, and we'll get you to the hospital."

" Hurry!" Piper cried. " I can't have this baby without him."

" Calm down, I'll call him, and he can meet us at the hospital." Phoebe told her. She had never been in a situation like this, since she wasn't even there when Prue had first gone into labor with Andrea and Paige.

Phoebe got Piper out to the car, and started to drive. As she started to drive, she pulled out her cell phone to call Leo. The phone started to ring, and Phoebe took a deep breath in. He had better answer his phone.

It rang four times before someone picked up.

" Hello?" came Leo's voice.

" Leo, it's Phoebe." Phoebe said. " Piper's in labor. We're on our way to the hospital. Hurry."

" I'm on my way." Leo said. " Tell Piper not to worry."

" Okay, just hurry." Phoebe said, and hung up her phone.

" He's on his way." Phoebe told Piper. Piper nodded from beside Phoebe. She was breathing in and out the way she had learned in her Lamaze classes.

They got to the hospital not long after, and Phoebe parked close to the entrance of the hospital. Once she was parked, she got out of the car, and helped Piper get out of the car. They walked into the hospital, and looked around for the front desk.

" Piper." A voice came from behind them. They both turned around to see Leo.

" Leo, thank god." Piper said, walking up to him. Phoebe spotted a nurse's station, and ran over to it.

" You weren't planning on having this baby without me?" he smiled, as he looked at his wife. She looked really nervous.

" No way." She said.

Phoebe appeared beside Piper again.

" They have a room for you." She said. Phoebe stepped aside. " This is Nurse Alison. She's going to bring you to a room."

" Sit in this wheelchair, Mrs. Wyatt." Nurse Alison said. " I'll get you to a room right away."

Piper moved over to the wheelchair, and sat down.

Leo moved over next to her, and took her hand.

" I'm right here." He said. " I'll be here the whole time."

Piper smiled through her breathing, and nodded.

Nurse Alison wheeled her off to the room leaving Phoebe in the lobby.

A doctor saw Piper as soon as she got into her room.

" You're two centimeters dilated." Dr. Allen told her. " It should be a while."

" How long?" Piper said.

" Right now I can't be sure." Dr. Allen said. " For some women, they're in labor for a really long time, and for some it takes only a couple of hours."

Dr. Allen left the room to check on another patient.

After she left, Leo's cell phone rung. It was Phoebe.

" Okay." Leo said into the phone. "Bye."

He hung up the phone, and looked at Piper.

" Phoebe went to get Andrea from school." Leo said. " She wants Andrea to be here, so she's signing her early out of school."

" Is everything okay at work?" she asked him. " Could you get a doctor to fill in for you?"

" Yeah." Leo said. " I wouldn't miss this for the world." He pushed her damp hair away from her face, and kissed her forehead.

Suddenly a contraction hit her, and she grabbed Leo's hand.

" Breathe." Leo told her, as she squeezed his hand.

" God, this hurts." Piper breathed.

" It's alright." Leo said. " I'm here."

" Don't leave." She said, trying to breathe.

" Never." Leo assured her.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

" Come in." Leo said, from his seat next to Piper. She was holding his hand with her eyes closed for some rest before the next contraction, which would probably be soon.

The door opened, and Phoebe and Andrea stood in the doorway.

" How's everything going?" Phoebe said.

" As of a couple of minutes ago." Leo said, as they walked into the room, and sat down.

" Two centimeters dilated."

" It could be a while." Phoebe said.

Suddenly Piper's eyes opened, and she winced in pain as another contraction hit her.

" It's okay." Leo said, pushing away the hair that had fallen in front of her face.

Piper breathed in and out a couple of times, and then slowly relaxed.

" It's over." She said, when it was over.

" How are you feeling?" Phoebe said.

" Oh, you know, okay." Piper said. " Excited, and nervous at the same time. Excited about the baby, nervous about getting the baby out of me, out of something so small…."

" Piper!" Phoebe said, putting her hands over Andrea's ears.

Andrea pushed her Aunt's hands off of her ears.

" Please." Andrea said. " I know all about this. I've had health classes on this subject."

Phoebe rolled her eyes, and put her hands on her lap.

" Just relax, Piper." Phoebe told Piper, calmly. " And think about that little baby you'll be holding soon."

" Hopefully soon." Piper said, putting a hand to her stomach. " I want to see her."

" I do, too." Phoebe said.

Hours passed by, and finally Piper was ready to give birth. Phoebe and Andrea were out in the waiting room with Leo's mother who had come to the hospital an hour before, and Leo was at Piper's side.

" Okay, when you feel ready start pushing." Dr. Allen told Piper. Piper nodded, and took Leo's hand into hers.

As soon as her next contraction hit, she started to push. She had never felt so much pain in her life, but she knew it would all be worth it.

" You can do it, baby." Leo whispered at her side.

" You're doing great." Dr. Allen told Piper. " Your almost there."

Piper took a deep breath, squeezed Leo's hand, and began to push again.

" I see a body." Dr. Allen announced after a little while. " And arms…. and legs…and she's out…Congratulations you have a baby girl."

A sound of a baby's cries filled the room.

Piper collapsed against her pillow, and took a deep breath. Dr. Allen handed the baby to a nurse, and she went to go clean the baby.

" You did it." Leo said softly, pushing a strand of hair away from her forehead.

" Where is my daughter?" Piper said.

" They're cleaning her off, and weighing her, and everything." Leo told her. " She's okay."

" You have a healthy baby girl." The nurse said, coming over to them. " She's five pounds eleven ounces."

Piper sat up a bit, and the nurse placed the baby in her arms. The nurse and Dr. Allen then left the room, and they were alone.

" So you're the one that's been kicking me." Piper said. The baby was covered with a pink blanket, and her eyes were closed. She had a little bit of brown hair on her head, also. She looked so angelic. " She's so tiny."

" I know." Leo said. He had never felt so much joy fill his heart since he married Piper. This baby was such a miracle.

" Look at what we made." Piper said happily, smiling down at her perfect baby girl. Tears began to form in her eyes as her heart filled with love for her daughter. Piper uncovered the blanket a little bit, and looked at the baby's fingers and toes. " Ten little fingers and ten little toes. She's perfect."

" Our little Brianna." Leo smiled. " We haven't picked out a middle name for her yet."

" I was thinking maybe since her name is after your brother, " Piper said. " Her middle name could be after my sister. Brianna Prudence Wyatt."

" That sounds great." Piper said. She looked down at the baby once more. " How does that sound Brianna?"

The baby smiled a bit.

" She likes it." Piper said. She looked up at Leo. He had such a smile on his face that probably matched hers.

" I love you." He said.

" I love you, too." Piper said, as he leaned in to give her a kiss. " You want to hold her?"

" Of course I do." Leo said. Piper leaned towards Leo, and placed Brianna in his arms.

" This is amazing." He whispered. Brianna opened her eyes slowly, and looked up at her father.

" She opened her eyes." Leo told Piper. " You think she'll keep the light eyes?"

" She may, because you have light eyes." Piper said. " She has your eyes, so she could have your light eye color, too."

" Or she could have her Mommy's beautiful brown ones." Leo said.

" So I think there are three very anxious people waiting to meet the newest Wyatt." Piper smiled.

" I'll go get them." Leo said. He got up, and placed Brianna back into Piper's arms. " I'll be right back."

He left the room, and went to the maternity ward's waiting room to find everyone. When he got there, they were all sitting in the chairs against the wall to the back of the room. When they saw Leo, they jumped out of their seats.

" Did she have the baby yet?" Phoebe asked first.

Leo smiled. " She did." He said. " She's five pounds eleven ounces."

" What a tiny baby." Linda said. " Can we see Piper and the baby yet?"

" She was asking for you." Leo said.

Leo turned around, to lead them to Piper's room.

" What's the baby's full name?" Andrea asked.

" Brianna Prudence Wyatt." Leo told her. " Brianna after my brother and Prudence after Piper's sister."

" Prue would be so happy." Phoebe said.

They finally got to Piper's room.

Piper was lying against her pillow still, smiling down at the baby when they walked in.

When Piper heard them walk in, she looked up.

" Hi, everyone." She said, happily. " Come see Brianna."

Everyone walked closer to Piper's bed, and Leo sat down in the chair he had been sitting in.

" She's adorable." Linda said. " I can't get over how tiny she is."

" Neither can I." Piper said. " Do you want to hold her?"

" I'd love to." Linda said. She walked closer to Piper, and took Brianna into her arms.

" So this is what it feels like to be a Grandma?" she said. "My first grandchild. She's beautiful."

" She's my first cousin." Andrea said.

" Yes she is." Phoebe said.

After Brianna was passed from Linda to Phoebe, she was passed back to Piper.

Soon after that, everyone besides Leo left so Piper could feed the baby, and then get some sleep.

Later that day, more people came to see Piper and Brianna. There was Phoebe, Andrea, Linda, Tessa, Tessa's husband Mike, and Becca.

" So this is the baby I've been talking to." Tessa said, from Piper's right side. Leo was on her left, and everyone else was next to Tessa.

At work, before Piper had to take maternity leave, Tessa would talk to the baby everyday. It was actually very cute.

" So how are you feeling?" Tessa asked, after a minute of silence.

" Still a little sore." Piper said. " But I'm feeling a lot better."

" I can imagine." Tessa said. " What's her full name?"

" Brianna Prudence Wyatt." Leo said. " Brianna after my brother Brian, and Prudence after Piper's sister."

" That's a great name." She said. " I love it."

" Thanks." Piper said.

" Who do you think she looks like?" Becca asked.

" I can see she has her daddy's eyes." Piper said. " I think she looks like a good mixture of both of us right now."

" I think she does, too." Leo said.

Piper had to stay overnight to get rest, and so that the doctors could watch the baby. Piper didn't mind though. Leo came to see her when he could be there, and she was very relaxed, and very happy to have her baby.

**A/N: please review, and tell me what you thought. Thanks to all of the people that reviewed last chapter. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	20. My life is over

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

" You are the cutest little baby ever." Phoebe cooed down at her two-day-old niece, Brianna. She had just come home from the hospital earlier that day, and mother and baby were doing just fine. " I'm your Auntie Phoebe. I am gonna spoil you to no end, cause that's what Aunts do."

Brianna was in Leo's arms, in the living room of Piper and Leo's house. He and Piper were sitting on the couch, while Phoebe and Andrea sat right across from them.

" Can I hold her?" Andrea asked Leo. " I'll be really careful."

Leo looked at Piper, as to ask her if she thought that was okay. Piper nodded with a smile.

" Sure you can." Leo said. He got up carefully, and went across to the other couch where they were sitting. " Very gently." He instructed, as he sat down next to his niece. Andrea nodded. " You want to support her head."

Andrea sat back further onto the couch, and took Brianna into her arms.

" She's so little." Andrea said, smiling down at her cousin. " And so light."

" I still remember the day you were born." Piper said. " Your Mom was so happy. So was your dad. You and your sister were the best thing that happened to them."

" Were they happy when they just had me?" Andrea asked. " I know they must have been sad to have lost my sister, but did they love me after she died?"

" Of course they did, sweetheart." Piper said.

" Is it okay for me to miss her, even though I never really knew her?" Andrea looked down at Brianna, and touched her tiny hand gently.

" Honey, of course it is." Phoebe said. " Your Mom was our sister, so we know how hard it is to loose a sister."

" It was hard for me, too." Piper said. " But then I had you, and you reminded me of her, so I was okay."

" I wish I had known my sister." Andrea said. " But now I have Brianna, a cousin, and that's good enough for me."

Piper smiled.

" As much as I hate to leave." Phoebe said. " Andrea and I have to go. I have a date at eight, and it's six thirty, and Andrea is going over to a friend's house for the night."

" Oh really?" Piper said. " Who?"

" It's a girl scout sleepover." Andrea said. " At Katie McBride's house." Andrea gently placed Brianna back into Leo's arms.

" Sounds like fun." Piper said. " What about you, Phoebes?"

" His name is Kevin." She said. " He was nice when I met him, but you never know. I thought I'd give it a try."

" Well, have fun you two." Piper said.

Andrea and Phoebe got up and left. Just as they left, another person walked through the door. It was Leo's Mom.

" I see you guys have already had company." She said, walking into the living room where they were. She immediately looked at Brianna. " There's my granddaughter!"

She walked over to Leo, and took Brianna from him. " She's so adorable." Linda said, happily, as she sat down next to her son. " I still can't believe I'm a grandma."

" Linda why don't you stay for dinner?" Piper suggested. " Leo's going to go out and pick something up soon."

" I'd love to." Linda said. " But I can't. I have to go see Liz. She's in the hospital, and I promised I'd go and see her. She really wants to see the pictures I took of my little granddaughter."

" Tell her we said hello." Leo said. Liz had been a family friend for years, and Piper knew her too. She was in the hospital after she fell down a couple of steps at her house.

" I most definitely will." Linda said. " I just had to stop by to say hello to my beautiful granddaughter one more time."

Linda had been there earlier in the day when they had first brought Brianna home. Brianna started to cry from her grandmother's arms.

" I think someone needs a nap." Piper said, standing up. She walked over to Linda, and took the baby out of her arms. " Shh, it's okay, Momma's here."

" Well, I'd better be going." Linda said. " I'll tell Liz you said hello." She got up, hugged her son and daughter-in-law, and kissed the top of Brianna's head before leaving.

When the front door closed, Leo looked at Piper. " So where do you want me to pick dinner up from?" he asked.

" How about Chinese?" Piper said. " I'll just have soup."

" All right." He said. " I'm going to go now. Will you be alright?"

Piper nodded. " Yeah, I will be." She said. " I'll call you if I need you."

Leo gave her and Brianna a kiss, and then left. Piper looked down at Brianna when the door closed.

" Let's get you up to your crib, shall we?" she said.

Piper carried the baby up to her bedroom, and put her in the bassinet that was next to her and Leo's bed.

" Sweet dreams, my angel." She said, and left the room. As she was making her way back down the stairs, the doorbell rung.

" _Must be Leo." _She thought. _" Probably forgot something."_

She went to the front door, and opened it. Who she saw wasn't her husband. This person and Leo could never be compared.

" Dad…" she gasped.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Phoebe dropped Andrea off at her sleepover party, and then headed to the club called _The Rave_, where she was meeting her date, Kevin. She wasn't particularly thrilled to be going out with him, but she thought she'd give him a shot. What did she have to loose?

She met Kevin outside of the building, and he paid for both of them to get in.

" So you come here a lot?" he asked her, when they found a table to sit at.

" No." she said, looking at him. He had dark hair with light blue eyes. He wasn't a person she'd turn down, but she didn't see the spark yet. She didn't see the spark she had with Vin or even Cole.

" Well, this place is great." He said. " Great bands play here all the time."

Phoebe nodded. Tonight Nickelback was playing, one of her favorite bands.

" You like Nickelback?" she asked him.

" They're okay." He said.

They looked at each other for a few minutes in silence. Phoebe could tell this wasn't going well.

Just then, Phoebe's cell phone started to vibrate.

" Excuse me," she said, taking her cell phone out of her pocket.

She looked at the screen to see that she had a text message.

_You are needed here. Piper._ The text read.

" I'm sorry, I gotta go." Phoebe said, putting her cell phone back into her pocket. " My sister needs me. She just had a baby, so I really have to go."

" Oh well, that's okay." Kevin said. " I'll walk you to your car."

" No, that's okay." Phoebe said. _Thank you, Piper, _she thought.

" You sure?" he said.

Phoebe nodded. " Absolutely." She said. " I'll be fine."

" Okay." He said.

Phoebe left, feeling kind of bad. He was a perfectly nice guy, but there was no connection between them that she usually felt with a guy.

As she made her way to the parking lot where she parked her car, she got this feeling that someone was following her. She shrugged the feeling off, and kept walking.

Getting closer, she began to hear footsteps somewhere around her. She turned around, and saw no one there. Shrugging again, she kept walking.

" Hello, Phoebe." Came a voice behind her.

Creeped out, she turned around. That voice was familiar. She looked at the person who had said her name. She knew exactly who it was now.

" Vin." She said.

" How are you, Phoebe?" he said.

" I'm okay." She said, suspiciously. " Why were you following me?"

" I noticed that you were leaving a date early." He said. " You never left dates early with me." She noticed that his words were slurred, and he looked drunk. She knew he was drunk, because of the smell of the breath that left his lips as he talked.

" Yeah, well I am." Phoebe said, and began to walk again. She didn't want to talk to him while he was in this condition.

" I'm not too happy to even see you on a date." He went on, not even listening to what she had said, walking as she walked.

" Who are you to say that to me?" she said, suddenly turning around.

" Well you see, Phoebe." He said. " I love you. No one else will love you like I do; I still respect that you broke up with me for a reason. So let me put this quite clear if I can't have you, then no one can."

" Vin, you're drunk." She said, creeped out by what he was saying. " Go home, and leave me alone." She started to walk away again.

" Nope." He said, grabbing onto her. " You're not getting away from me. Not again."

" Vin, let go," she pleaded.

"How dare you date anyone?" Vin said. " To me we weren't even _over _yet."

" We had an understanding." Phoebe said, still trying to break free of his grip. " I come with a family, and you couldn't handle that."

" No, and I still can't." he said. " Which is why you're going to come with me, and we won't have to worry about your family. We'll get married, and have kids of our own. Lots of them so that no one will ever want to look at you, and you'll never get away from me. You know why? Because I love you, and you love me too. You know it."

" You're sick, you know that?" she said, now scared.

" No, I'm not." He said. Now he was walking with her. They were coming close to an ally. " And right now, I'm going to make sure that you won't ever have anyone else. You'll be mine forever."

With those words, he threw her hard into the ally.

With the passing minutes, no one could hear Phoebe's screams for help. No one could hear as she pleaded with Vin to let her go, not to do this to her, but he did anyway.

Phoebe knew her life was over, and it was all because of Vin.

**A/N: I know it's been a long time since I updated, but I have so many ideas right now, I'll be updating more frequently. Tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	21. Over?

**A/N: I don't own Charmed.**

" _No, I'm not." He said. Now he was walking with her. They were coming close to an ally. " And right now, I'm going to make sure that you won't ever have anyone else. You'll be mine forever."_

_With those words, he threw her hard into the ally. _

_With the passing minutes, no one could hear Phoebe's screams for help. No one could hear as she pleaded with Vin to let her go, not to do this to her, but he did anyway. _

_Phoebe knew her life was over, and it was all because of Vin._

She was still screaming as Vin beat her up. It was better than what he was about to do, which was to ruin her life forever.

As she screamed, Phoebe could now hear footsteps near the ally.

" Help!" she cried. " Somebody help me."

The footsteps got closer, and the sound of them got louder.

" Hey!" came a voice. It was a male's voice. " What are you doing?"

The person ran towards them, and pulled Vin off of Phoebe.

" Are you okay?" the person asked. There was something about his voice that was familiar to Phoebe, but who was it?

" I think so." Phoebe said, still afraid that Vin could break from this person's grasp.

" Let go of me!" Vin said, angrily. " She attacked me first!"

" Yeah, right." The person said. He held out his free hand to Phoebe. " Take my hand."

Phoebe took his hand, and let him help her up. Once she was at eyes length with him, she knew who he was.

" Cole?" she said.

XXXXXXXXXXX

" Dad?" Piper gasped, seeing the person in front of her.

" Hi, Piper." Her father said. " Can I come in?"

" Yeah, sure." Piper said, stepping aside for her father to come in. " What are you doing here?"

She closed the door behind them.

" I moved to New York." He said. " I wanted to see my girls again."

" After eight years?" Piper said. Her father had abandoned the family eight years ago when Prue died. So much had happened, and he couldn't handle it. First his wife died, then Prue had Andrea and Paige, and Paige had died. Then his daughter died. It was a lot to handle, but not a reason to leave the family he had.

" I know its bad." He said. " But I want to be a part of your life again. Of everyone's life again."

" How did you find me?" Piper said, more interested in how he knew she lived here.

" I have connections." Victor said. " I found out where Piper Halliwell lived."

" Well, that may have been tough for you." Piper said. " Because I'm not Piper Halliwell anymore. I'm Piper Wyatt. You would have known that if you were around."

" Well, I found you." Victor said. " So what do you say, do you forgive me?"

" You are my father." Piper said. " And the only parent I have left, so yes I will forgive you. I don't want to stay away from you, when I've wished you were here all of these years."

" Thank you." He said, walking closer to her and giving her a hug. He pulled away after a second. " So you got married?"

" Yes." Piper said. " He's a wonderful man. His name is Leo."

" I see." Victor said. " How did you two meet?"

" He was Andrea's principal." Piper said. " I met him, and we went out and fell in love. We'll be married for two years this June."

" He's a principal of an elementary school?" Victor said.

" He's a doctor." Piper smiled. " He was a doctor, took some time away from that, and then went back to it."

Victor nodded. " Are you still a chef?" he asked.

" I cook for my family." Piper said. " But I don't work for a restaurant anymore. I quit my job, because my boss took advantage of me."

" What do you do now?"

" I work at Leo's office." Piper told him. " I work at the front desk."

" You work at a doctor's office?" Victor said. " That's great."

" Yeah, it is." Piper said. " I can't wait to go back to work. I go back in a couple of months."

" Why?"

" I'm on maternity leave." Piper said.

" You had a baby?" Victor grinned. " I have another grandchild?"

" Yes you do. She's two days old." Piper smiled. " Would you like to meet her?"

" Of course I would." Victor said, happily.

" Follow me," she said, turning towards the stairs that led upstairs. She led him up the stairs, and into her and Leo's bedroom where the baby was sleeping in her bassinet.

"She's sleeping." Piper whispered to her father, as they entered the room. They went over to the bassinet to see Brianna awake, looking all over the room.

" You're awake." Piper said, in a little voice. " Come here, baby." She lifted her daughter out of the bassinet, and cradled her in her arms.

" She's so little." Victor said, smiling at her. " Just as little as you were."

" Here name is Brianna." Piper told her father. " Brianna Prudence Wyatt. Brianna is after Leo's late brother, and Prudence after Prue. Do you want to hold her?"

Victor nodded, and carefully took the baby into his arms. " I still remember the day you were born." He told Piper. " You were so little, I thought I'd break you if I held you."

The doorbell rung.

"That must be Leo." Piper said. " He went to get us dinner."

Piper took Brianna from her father, and led him downstairs. She opened the front door to see Leo standing in the doorway with a big box of Chinese food in his arms. He must have only been able to ring the doorbell, not use his key to open the door.

" Hi." Piper said, stepping out of the way for him to walk in.

Sorry I took so long." He said. He put the box down onto the small table by the window. "Hi, baby."

He took Brianna out of Piper's arms, and smiled down at her.

" Leo." Piper said. He looked up at her. " I want you to meet someone."

They turned to face her father. " Hello." Leo said.

" This is my father." Piper told him.

" Hello." Leo said. " Nice to meet you."

" Nice to meet you, too." Victor said. " So you're a doctor? What type of doctor?"

" I'm a general physician." Leo said. " I help kids and adults."

" That's good." Victor said.

" Excuse me." Piper said. " I'll be right back." She went into the kitchen, and took her phone out of her pocket book that was on the counter.

She sent a text to Phoebe reading _You are needed here. Piper _

Phoebe needed to know her father was back in town.

XXXXXXX

" Yeah, it's me." he said. " Listen, I'm going to take this guy downtown. How do you know him?"

" He's my ex-boyfriend." Phoebe said, not paying attention to the fact that this was Cole she was talking to.

" You had better come with me, so you can recount what happened."

Cole took her to the police department, and a cop named Darryl Morris helped them.

" What happened?" he asked Phoebe.

" I was walking to my car from the night club called ' The Rave' and he started following me. When I finally knew who it was that was following me, he told me that I couldn't date anyone unless it was him, and then he attacked me."

" What was your previous relationship with him?"

" We were together." Phoebe said. " I broke up with him."

" Okay, that's all." Morris said. " You don't have to worry, he won't come near you anymore. You just need to sign papers for a restraining order."

Phoebe signed the papers, and she and Cole left.

" So what were you doing near that ally?" Phoebe asked Cole as they walked to his car. Phoebe's was still in the lot near the club, but she'd worry about that tomorrow. It wasn't a long walk to the club.

" I was coming back from the movies." Cole said.

" Oh, you have a girlfriend?" Phoebe said.

" Nope." Cole said. " Went by myself. Had to get out of the house."

She looked at him. " Thank you for saving me." she said. " I'd be in a lot of trouble if you wouldn't have."

" The question is, are you going to be alright." Cole said, seriously.

" I'm alright." Phoebe said, honestly. " I'm never going to see him again, if he knows what's good for him."

" Do you want me to take you to your sister's?" Cole asked her after a minute or two of silence.

" Yeah, actually." Phoebe said. " I have to get there. She sent me a text telling me to come to her house. She needed me for something."

" Okay, well I'll drive you."

They got to Cole's car, and he drove her to Piper's house.

" Nice place." Cole said, when they were standing on the stoop, waiting for someone to answer. " How has your sister been?"

" She got married." Phoebe said. " She actually just had a baby two days ago."

" Oh, that's great." Cole said.

Finally someone came to the door. It was Piper.

" Phoebe." Piper said. " What happened? I sent you a text over an hour ago…and what are you doing with him?"

" Vin attacked me." Phoebe said. " Cole saved me, and turned Vin in for me. Don't worry. The police are handling it, and I have a restraining order against him."

" Phoebe!" Piper said. " Oh my god! Come in."

Phoebe and Cole stepped into the house, and Piper closed the door.

" Are you hurt?" Piper said, looking at Phoebe. " What did he do to you?"

" He just hurt me." Phoebe said. " Thanks to Cole, nothing else. I'll be okay. Now what am I needed here for?"

" Well, I don't want to make you more upset, but Dad's here." Piper said. " He's in the kitchen right now." They had gone into the kitchen while they waited for Phoebe so that Piper and Leo could eat.

" Dad?" Phoebe gasped. "As in Victor Bennet, whom we haven't seen or spoken to in eight years 'Dad',"

Piper nodded.

Phoebe gasped again.

" Calm down." Cole told her. He knew the whole situation. " It's alright."

" Phoebe, I've forgiven him." Piper said. " He's moving to San Francisco. You should too, if not for you, then for your nieces."

" He's really in there?" Phoebe said, pointing to the kitchen.

Piper nodded. " He really wants his daughters back in his life." She said. " As well as his granddaughters."

"Well, it's better than living the rest of my life without my father." Phoebe sighed. " I'm going to go see him."

Phoebe walked closer to the kitchen to see her father sitting at the kitchen table with Leo. He was holding Brianna in his arms.

" Hi, Dad." She said. Leo looked at both of them, and stood up.

" I'll give you two some time." He said, and left the room.

Victor turned around, and smiled. " Hi Phoebes!" he said happily, walking over to her. He looked at her carefully. " Are you alright? You look upset."

" Yeah, I had a run in with my ex-boyfriend." Phoebe said. " I'm okay. Nothing a restraining order can't fix."

" Are you okay?" he said.

" Yeah, I'm okay." Phoebe said. " So, you're moving back to San Francisco?"

"Yeah, I am." Victor said. " I've decided to be with my family again."

He looked down at Brianna.

" I'm glad." Phoebe said. " My nieces need their grandfather."

" I know." He said. " I want to be a part of all of your lives from now on."

" You promise you won't leave again?"

Victor smiled. " I promise." He assured her.

" Good." Phoebe smiled back. " Now let me see my niece."

" I can't believe Piper got married." He said. " And had a baby."

" Neither can I." Phoebe said, happily. "Now I have another niece to spoil."

" Speaking of Andrea." Victor said. " Where is she?"

" She's at a sleepover for girl scouts." Phoebe told him. " She'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

" Where do you live?" Victor asked her.

" I live in Piper's old house." Phoebe said. " With Andrea."

" Andrea moved in with you?"

" Yeah." Phoebe said. " Right before Leo and Piper moved in together before they got married."

" Well, I'll come by tomorrow to see her." He said.

" I'll look forward to that."

" Phoebe." Came Piper's voice from the doorway.

Phoebe looked at her.

" Cole is still here." Piper said. " He wants to talk to you."

" Oh, okay." Phoebe said. She went up to Piper, and handed her the baby, and then went to the living room where Cole now was.

" Hey." She said, walking into the room.

" Hey." He said back. " I just wanted to know if you needed a ride home."

" I'll be fine." Phoebe said. " My Dad can drive me home."

" Are you sure?" he said. " It wouldn't be a problem."

Phoebe looked at him. " You know what? That'd be fine." She said. " My Dad has lots to catch up with here, so sure."

Suddenly she couldn't remember why they had broken up. He was such a good person, with a good heart. That's right, they had a few arguments, and decided to call it quits.

Cole drove her home, and they talked the whole way there.

" You want to come in?" she asked, when they were on her front porch. " I could make some coffee."

" I don't want to intrude." Cole said.

" You just saved me." Phoebe smiled. " You're not intruding, please come in."

"Okay." He said, and they walked into the house.

**A/N: please review, and tell me what you thought.**

**-Whitelighterleo21-**


	22. Don't know why

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

" So how've you been?" Cole asked Phoebe, as they sat down in the living room. Phoebe had just made them both a hot cup of coffee.

" The same." Phoebe said, looking at him. " Nothings changed much besides me taking my niece, and moving into my sister's old house since she moved into her own house with Leo."

" They're married?" Cole said, taking a sip of his coffee.

Phoebe nodded. " Yeah." She said. " Now they have a two day old baby."

" What's the baby's name?"

" Brianna Prudence Wyatt." Phoebe told him. " Brianna after Leo's brother Brian who passed away, and Prudence after my oldest sister who passed away."

" That's pretty cool." He said. " How's Andrea?"

Phoebe smiled. Cole had always been so good to Andrea, that it was like she was his daughter. That was something that Phoebe had adored about him. Right now she couldn't even remember why they had broken up. Oh right, she had suggested they see other people because she didn't feel the relationship was going anywhere. Cole had wanted to stay together, but she was being her stubborn self.

" She's doing great." Phoebe said, taking a sip of her own coffee. " Right now she's at a sleepover."

Cole nodded, and just continued to look at her. Phoebe was starting to feel uncomfortable with the silence that was taking over the two of them.

" Phoebe, why did we break up?" he said, finally breaking the silence.

Phoebe had expected that subject to come up, but she didn't know quite how to deal with it.

" We decided to see other people." Phoebe said, while she knew perfectly well that she had made that decision. If it were up to Cole, they would still be together, and they never would have broken up.

" Yeah…" Cole said. " Why did we decide that?"

Phoebe shrugged. " I guess we wanted different things." She said, while she knew it was not true at all.

Cole nodded, and looked at his watch. " Well, I think I'd better get going." He said, putting his coffee cup down, and standing up. " It's getting late, and I've got work tomorrow."

" Yeah, I've got to get up early tomorrow, too." Phoebe said, standing up.

" Listen, don't hesitate to ever call me," he said. " I'd like to keep in touch with you."

Phoebe nodded. " I'd like that, too." She said. She was never good at being an ex-boyfriend's friend, but for some reason she had a feeling being friends with Cole would be okay.

XXX

" It was nice to see you, Dad." Piper said, as she walked her father to the door. Brianna was in her arms, falling asleep. " Listen, don't be a stranger."

" I wouldn't dream of it." Victor said. " I'll call you, okay?"

Piper smiled. " Okay, Dad." She said. Victor gave her a hug, gave the baby a kiss, and then left.

Piper closed the front door, and then made her way to the kitchen where Leo was setting out their dinner so they could finally eat; after everything that had happened they hadn't even had a chance to eat properly.

" Your Dad seems nice." Leo said, as she walked in.

" Yeah well, I hope he's going to stand by his word and stick around." Piper said. " I'm going to go put the baby down, and then I'll be back." She said. She left the kitchen, and went upstairs to the nursery.

" Sweet dreams, my angel." She said, as she put Brianna into her bassinet. " I love you."

She grabbed the baby monitors, and turned them both on. She placed one of them on the dresser next to the bassinet, and left the room with the other one.

" She's asleep." Piper told Leo, as she entered the kitchen again. " Now we can sit down and eat."

After they ate, they went upstairs to go to sleep.

"Good night." Piper said to Leo, as she got into bed now in her pajamas.

" Night." Leo said, as he gave her a kiss. He switched off the lamp that was next to him, and the room went dark. Piper immediately felt herself falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next thing she knew, she woke up to Brianna crying.

" Brianna." Piper said, opening her eyes. She looked at the digital clock next to her, and it read 2:00 am in neon green. She looked at Leo's side of the bed, to see that he wasn't there.

" Leo?" Piper whispered.

" Shh…it's okay, angel." She suddenly heard from the nursery. " Daddy's here."

Piper quietly got out of bed, and tiptoed over to the nursery door, peeking in. What she saw made her heart melt. Leo was sitting on the rocking chair next to the crib, with Brianna cradled in his arms. Her crying was starting to stop, and she was looking up at him while he smiled down at her.

" You're okay." Leo whispered to her. " Your diaper is okay, so tell daddy why you're crying. Are you hungry, sweetheart?"

" Honey, I'll take care of that." Piper whispered. Leo looked up, a smile still on his face. " You go to sleep."

" You go to sleep." Leo insisted. " I'll take care of her. You're probably exhausted. I can feed her."

" Okay." Piper said, giving in. She was tired, and this would give Leo time to bond with his daughter. " I'll get her bottle, though."

Leo nodded.

Piper went downstairs and heated up a bottle. After she checked to see if it was just right, she went back upstairs to the nursery. Leo was still on the rocking chair with Brianna when she walked in.

" Here you go." She said, handing Leo the bottle. He took it from her, and put it up to Brianna's mouth. She opened her mouth, and began to drink the bottle.

" I'm going back to bed." Piper told him, as she turned to leave the nursery.

" I'll be in, in a second." He said to her.

She nodded, and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her so that the baby wouldn't be startled.

A/N: please review. Really sorry for the wait. It's been almost five months, I know. Hopefully I'll be able to update this again soon. Please review, and tell me what you think. I want to see if anyone is still reading this fic. Thanks

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	23. Nothing happened

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

**Piper's p.o.v **

" What would you like for breakfast?" Leo asked me, the next morning. We were sitting on the couch in the living room, and I was feeding the baby. Ever since giving birth to Brianna, I've had this new feeling. This overwhelming love for her, and the feeling that I'd do anything for her.

" How about eggs?" I suggested. Or better yet. " Maybe egg sandwiches from the deli around the block." The deli around the block was the best deli I have ever been to. Their bagels are sized just right, and they don't put too much cream cheese on when you ask for it. Then there are their egg sandwiches. They're the only thing that comes close to my food; according to Leo at least.

" Will you be alright by yourself?"

I nodded. " I have to finish feeding her, and then I'm going to go call Phoebe to see how everything went last night." I told him. I hadn't forgot that Cole had driven her home last night. Something had happened between them, I know it.

" Well I'll be back soon." Leo said.

" Okay." I said. He got up, gave me a kiss, and left.

Once I finished feeding Brianna, I fixed myself, and wrapped her in her warm blanket.

" Lets see how Aunt Phoebe is." I said to her, taking in her sweet newborn smell. She just looked at me with her angelic face, so perfect and calm. The perfect picture of innocence.

I went over to the white bassinet that was in the middle of the room, and placed her gently inside.

I then walked over to the glass table next to the couch, and picked the phone up off of its receiver. I dialed Phoebe's phone number, and waited for her to answer. After about five rings, she finally picked up.

" Hello?" she said, sleepily.

God, I must have woken her up. I didn't even think that maybe she had had a really late night. She probably did, since Andrea was at her sleep over.

" Sorry, Phoebes did I wake you up?" I said.

" Hmm? No. I'm just tired." Phoebe said. " Is the baby okay?"

" Yeah." I said. " I just wanted to see how everything went last night."

" With what?" she said.

" Cole."

" What about Cole?" she said, her voice more awake.

" Oh come on Phoebe." I said. " Something must have happened. I know you. Do you not want to talk about it?"

" I'm telling you nothing happened." she insisted. " He just came in for some coffee and we talked. Then he left."

" And…"

" And what?" she said. " That's it."

" Okay." I gave up. Maybe nothing really happened. I wouldn't force anything out of her if she didn't want to discuss it.

" So how is my perfect little niece?" she asked me, changing the subject. " Kept Mommy and Daddy up all night?"

I laughed. " Yeah." I said. " But that's okay."

" You must be so tired."

" Yeah." I admitted. " But what new mother isn't, right?

I heard a beeping noise, and knew it must be call waiting.

" Listen, Phoebes." I said. " The phone's beeping. I'll call you later, all right? Tell Andrea I said hello."

" Okay." Phoebe said. " Bye."

" Bye." I pressed the talk button on the phone to switch to the other line. " Hello?"

" Hey, Piper." It was my father.

" Hi, Daddy." I said. It felt weird to say that after so long not seeing him.

" Listen, I'd really like it if you Leo and Brianna could come to my new place today." he said.

" We can talk, and I'll order some lunch for us later?"

" Well, Leo's out getting breakfast right now." I told him. " I didn't really want to cook, and I wanted an egg sandwich, but we'd love to come see you. Once we're finished we'll be right over."

" Take your time." he said. " I opened a new building, and my partner is over working with me. He won't be here for much longer, though."

My father was an architect, although I'm not sure if he is now.

" See you, Dad." I said.

" See you." he said back. " Bye."

I hung up the phone, and went back over to the bassinet.

" We're going to go see your grandpa." I told Brianna, as if my three day old baby would respond.

Leo got back with the sandwiches pretty soon, and we sat down to eat. They were better than I remember. After we finished, we bundled Brianna up, and left the house to go to where my dad told us he lived. Thank god we had the GPS, because if we didn't, we'd have probably gotten lost. I still remember what made us finally get that, like it was yesterday.

It was about three months after Leo and I had gotten married, and we had gotten invited to a dinner party for one of Leo's friend's wife. She had just gotten a huge promotion at her job, so Leo's friend threw a party for her. The place we were supposed to go to was supposed to be like an hour away, so we set out early in case of traffic. That wasn't what we should have been worried about.

Of course even though we had directions, we got lost. Now off track of the directions, we had no idea where we were. My stubborn husband wouldn't even pull to the side to ask someone for directions. I cant really say anything, because I'm just as stubborn as he is.

Needless to say, we finally got to the party about forty five minutes late after we finally asked someone for directions.

The next day we went out and bought a GPS. Although it's of some help, I kind of want to throw it out of the car window some times. That's a little harsh, but I have every right to want to do that. It has this annoying feminine voice that is completely monotone. I would change the voice, except the GPS we got only has one voice. I decided to name her Alice, because that name kind of fit's the voice.

So with the help of Alice, we got to the house my dad had told us he lived at. It was a small house that had a really small front lawn. There were a few shrubs in front of it, a stoop, a mail box, and a one car drive way, but that's it.

Leo helped me get Brianna out of the car, and he carried her in the car seat up the thin walk way. We got up to the front door, and knocked.

A few seconds later, my dad answered the door.

" Hey." he said, with a large smile, opening the door for us. We stepped through the door way, and walked into the house. It looked like we were in maybe the living room, because there was a couch, and then boxes everywhere.

" You guys can sit down on the couch." he told us. " Unfortunately I'm still with my partner. It's taken longer than I expected, but I really hope it won't take much longer. I just opened a new architect building, and we're still raking through everything."

I nodded. "We don't have anything going on." I told him. " Just finish up."

My dad looked at me gratefully, gave me a hug, and left the room.

Leo and I made our way over to the two person couch, and sat down. There were boxes on both sides of us, so there wasn't much space for us to even move. I guess the place was good for a single man. It would probably look bigger once the boxes were gone.

" Nice place." Leo commented once we sat down. In truth it was. It was a nice homey place that a person could live in. It didn't look run down at all, which was a big plus. Plus my dad would probably do some remodeling if he planned to be here for a while.

I nodded in agreement.

**A/N: please review. Sorry for the long wait. An update will be up a.s.a.p. I have a clear idea of where this is going, so it shouldn't be a long wait. thanks for reading.**

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	24. Bringin back the past

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

**Piper's P.O.V**

" So did you talk to Phoebe?" Leo asked me, as he shifted the car seat to face him. From next to him, I can see Brianna's still sleeping. She's so adorable when she's sleeping; she looks like a little angel.

I nod. " Yeah." I said. " But she said nothing happened…but something tells me that's not true."

He looked at me. " What if it is." he said. " What if they maybe just talked, and he left."

" It's a feeling." I shrugged. " And we weren't together when they were together, really. They have history, and I don't think that it's the end for them."

" Be that as it may." Leo said. " Just give it some time for things to work themselves out. They'll figure it out if its right."

I shrugged, thinking that maybe he was right. It was probably awkward for them right now, but maybe they'd work things out. Who knew?

" We'll talk more tomorrow." I heard a voice come from the door that led to a hallway. It sounded like my dad's voice.

" We'll go over the blueprints." another voice that must have been my dad's partner said. The voice I heard sounded really familiar, and suddenly I felt like I was sitting in the past, about four years ago. Like Leo and Brianna weren't right next to me, and everything that had happened in the past few years hadn't happened.

The color almost drained from my face as the two men walked into the room. The man that walked in with my father was tall and brooding with a jeans and a t-shirt on. The stubble on his face defined him, and magnified his dark brown eyes. He was the same Adam I remembered. I wanted to run, because I had vowed to myself that I would never come in contact with him again after he hurt me so badly; after he left me because I wouldn't sleep with him. I wasn't ready. I had been with him for almost two years, and that was why he broke up with him.

" This is my daughter…" my father started.

" Piper." his partner finished for him.

Leo looked at me with a confused look on his face. I wished I could explain, but I couldn't.

" Do you two know each other?" my father asked. He said it innocently, as if he had no idea. He didn't, he wouldn't know, because he hadn't been around for that 'era' of my life.

I tried to answer, but he did for me.

" Piper and I used to date." he explained.

My father nodded, in realization.

I looked at Leo, and he looked back at me. He gave me an expression like he understood.

" Its um, nice to see you again." I lied, quickly finding my voice. It wasn't nice to see him again. Although I had once been hurt by him, I now had a new life. A life I could be proud of, and not one he could ever interrupt. I had to realize that.

" This is my husband, Leo." I gestured to Leo. " And our daughter Brianna."

" Nice to meet you, Leo." Adam said, holding out his hand. Leo shook his hand with a nod, and then pulled his hand away quickly. " Well, I must be going. Again, it was nice to see you, Piper."

He left through the front door, and closed the door behind him.

" I'm so sorry." my dad said. " I had no idea. It must have been awkward for you and Leo."

I waved a hand at him. " No, its not your fault." I said. " You didn't know, and hey it doesn't matter. We broke up a while ago."

" Yeah, and I'm not really affected." Leo said. " I'm the one who got the girl, right?"

I smiled at him, and looked back at my dad.

" Its no problem really." I assured him. " Now, would you like to see your granddaughter?"

My father grinned. " Sure." he said.

Leo stood up with the car seat in his arms, and placed it down onto the couch. He bent down a little bit, and gently took Brianna out.

Cradling her in his arms, he carefully placed her into his father-in-law's waiting arms.

" Wow." Victor breathed, with a smile on his face. " She's a tiny thing, isn't she?"

" Yeah." I said. " Even tinier than Andrea was as a baby."

" How is she?" Victor asked me. " I mean I know we talked about her a little bit yesterday, but how is she?"

" Well, she doesn't know you're back yet." I said. Phoebe hadn't said anything to her yet, or at least that I knew about. I hadn't seen Andrea since before she left for her sleepover.

" Well, I want to see her." he said. " As soon as possible. I want to be the one to tell her that I'm her grandfather, and to promise her everything I promised you and Phoebe."

" She's ten." I reminded him. " She's not going to understand that you left because you were so hurt over your granddaughter and daughter's death on top of your own wife's death. She just found out about Paige herself. It wasn't easy for Phoebe and I to explain to her, so try to be gentle about the way you explain things to her, okay?"

Victor nodded. " I just don't want to miss anymore." he said. " For anything."

--

I'm sorry you had to go through that." Leo said to me, as we drove home. " I know it must have been hard, after all he did to you four years ago."

" Leo, I wasn't lying when I said I was okay." I said, truthfully. " Okay? I'm over him and I have been. I'll admit I was a little upset when I first saw him, but after a realization that I'm right where I want to be in my life without him, I'm okay."

" I'm glad you're okay." Leo grinned. " And besides, if he wouldn't have given you up, I would've never had a chance with you. Lucky for me."

I smiled. He hadn't said anything mushy like that in a while.

" Which brings me to my point." I said. " Adam broke up with me, which led me to you. Phoebe broke up with Vin, which led her to Cole again. Maybe they're meant to be like we are."

"It could be." he said to me. " They could end up together and be really happy, but they need to realize it for themselves."

" They do." I agreed. " I just hope they do."

" Phoebe's a smart girl." Leo reminded me. Sure she was. She was smart enough to get out of her relationship with Vin, instead of just blowing off his atrocious behavior.

" Good point." I nodded.

We got home, and I brought Brianna upstairs to take a nap after feeding her.

I made my way downstairs after putting Brianna down, and headed down the stairs , when the doorbell rung.

" Hey." I heard Leo's voice say. He must have answered the door.

" Hey." I heard Cole's voice say. " Leo, right."

" Yeah."

I heard the front door close, and I came into view of Cole and Leo shaking hands.

" Hey, Cole." I said, walking up to them. " How are you? We didn't really talk last night."

" I'm great." Cole smiled. " Great to see you're married, and have a daughter. I never gave my congratulations."

" Thank you." Leo and I said at the same time.

" Can I get you some coffee or anything?" I asked him.

" No thanks." Cole put up his hand for a second. " I actually wanted to talk you."

" Is this about Phoebe?" I asked.

He nodded. " I just…seeing her again." he said, a little lost to his words. " It makes me wonder still why we ever broke up. I can't even say we wanted different things anymore."

" Did you talk to her about this?" Leo said.

" Yeah." Cole sighed. " And no, but we came to the same conclusion that we wanted different things. And look, I would like to be with her again, but I'm not sure she wants to be."

" If you talk to her about this, maybe you two'll get back together." I suggested. " Maybe she doesn't know that you want to be with her again. For all she knows, you just want to be in her life again, as her friend."

" I guess that's a good point." Cole agreed. " Maybe I'll go talk to her tomorrow."

**A/N: please review, and tell me what you thought. I'll update a.s.a.p.**

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	25. Mastermind

**A/N: I don't own charmed. Sorry for the really long update wait. **

" So, how was Dad's place?" Phoebe asked, as we sat in the living room of my house. I had Brianna against my chest with a blanket covering her, as I fed her.

" Good," I said. " You'll never guess who his partner is."

" Who?"

" Adam," I told her.

Her eyes got wider, and she gasped. " Oh my god," she said. " Of all the people! What happened?"

" Nothing really," I shrugged. " It was a little awkward, but I don't care. I'm married to a wonderful man, who I have a beautiful daughter with."

" That's right." Phoebe grinned. " What did Dad say?"

" He apologized left and right." I said, "But I just told him it didn't matter. Leo felt bad, too. Didn't get upset like I thought maybe he would."

" He's great, that husband of yours."

I nodded. He was, and I wouldn't give him or our daughter up for anything in the world.

Phoebe looked at her watch.

" Geez, its 2:45 already." she said. " I have to go get home so I can get Andrea from school."

"Be careful." I said, adjusting Brianna more comfortably against me.

" Okay." Phoebe said.

---

**Phoebe's p.o.v**

" Can Maria come over tonight?" Andrea asked, while I drove her home. " Since its Friday?"

" I don't see why not." I said, keeping my eyes on the road. " She can come over at seven. We'll rent movies from Hollywood Video before she comes over."

Good. Andrea was going to have her friend over, and I wouldn't have to worry about facing Cole. At least not tonight. If he called me, my excuse would be Andrea had a friend over. God, how bad do I sound using my niece for my own person gain? I'm just not ready to face Cole again, with all these thoughts in my head. The thoughts that we broke up for a bad reason.

" Sounds good," Andrea said.

We came up to the house, and I pulled into the driveway. We got out of the car, and went into the house.

"So, have you talked to Cole since he was here?" Andrea asked, as I closed the front door, and locked it.

" No, I haven't." I said. " I don't know how I'm feeling about this yet."

" Well, put it this way." Andrea said. " Since he's come back into your life, how much have you thought about him?"

" I _am _just getting out of a bad relationship." I reminded her. Of course I was going to think of Cole, and how great he was for me, in comparison to Vin. How great he was for me back _then_.

Andrea shook her head, and rolled her eyes. "Answer the question." she pursued.

" A lot." I confessed. There was no denying it with her. " Seeing him again after Vin made me question why we broke up."

" Okay, we're giving him a call, and he's coming over." Andrea said. " So you can work all of this out. Tonight."

" But you're having Maria over." I reminded her.

" Not anymore." Andrea said. " Now go call him."

" I don't have his number." I lied.

" My ass." she smirked.

I frowned at her choice of words, but shook it off.

" Alright, I have it in my address book." I admitted. " But I'd really rather not do this tonight."

" Well, you are." Andrea smirked. " And if you don't call him, I will."

" You wouldn't."

" Oh, I would." she said. " Look, I just want you to be happy. I know you miss Cole, and want to get back together with him. Especially after all of this with Vin."

" And I understand that." I said. " But I'm just not ready to do this."

" Okay." she sighed, putting up her hands, and sitting down on the couch. " I get it. You don't have to call him today."

" Thanks for understanding." I said, sitting down next to her, sitting back.

A grin spread across her lips, as she jumped off the couch, and ran towards the hallway that led to our bedrooms.

"You…" I laughed. " You're more like your mother than any of us realized."

This was definitely something Prue would've done.

I followed after her, and got to my bedroom to see her looking through my address book, with a phone in her hand.

" Don't call him." I still didn't want to do this; my mind hadn't changed.

" I wasn't kidding, Aunt Phoebe." she said, still looking through the book. " Turner…Turner. How many Turners do you know?"

" Quite a…" I started to say, but caught myself. " Put the book down."

" Nope." she shook her head. " Ah, here we go. Cole Turner."

She turned the phone on, and started punching numbers into the phone based on the numbers she saw in the book.

" Turn the phone down, and turn it off." I demanded. " And…I'll get you ice cream."

" Ha!" she cackled. " What am I five?"

" I wish you were, and you wouldn't even know _how _to use a phone."

She put the phone to her ear. " Its ringing." she informed me.

" Turn it off." I said, walking closer to her.

She shook her head.

I walked even closer to her, and tried to get the phone out of her hands. She had a death grip on it, both her hands attached to it.

" Fine. You leave me no choice." I said, and tackled her to my bed. Man did she have a good grip on that phone, because I still couldn't get it out of her hand, or even away from her ear.

" Hello?" said, " This is Andrea Trudeau."

There was a silence, and I gave up. There was nothing I could do now.

"Yes, Phoebe's niece. How are you?" she nodded, and then spoke again. " I've been really good. Thanks for asking. Anyway, I was just wondering if you could maybe stop by tonight. You know so we could maybe catch up. My Aunt Phoebe's been meaning to call you, but she never got to it, so I figured I'd call."

I shook my head.

" Seven's perfect." she said. " Okay, see you then."

She turned off the phone, and grinned at me.

" He's coming at seven tonight." she said.

" Yeah, I heard." I said.

"He said he'd love to see us." she told me. " Your welcome."

" I didn't say thanks." I said.

" Yeah, but you'll be thanking me tonight, when you get back together with him." she smirked, and walked out of the room, after putting the phone back in its cradle.

I sighed. I had a master mind niece, but she wasn't a kid with a bad agenda. For all I knew, tonight could go over great, and I could go to bed really happy tonight.

**A/N: please review. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading! I'll update a.s.a.p. **

**-sapphirerose21-**


	26. Better than

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

**Piper's p.o.v**

"Hi, Piper," Tessa said, as I walked into Leo's office. She looked down at the car seat in my hand. " And Miss Brianna."

" We're here for our checkup and immunizations." I informed her.

" With Daddy, I assume?" Tessa smiled.

I nodded. Who else better than her daddy to take care of her, right?

" Leo just got done with a patient," Tessa told me. " You can go right into room 2B.

I nodded, and turned towards the hallway that led to the examining rooms. I found 2B, and opened the door. The room was empty, so that meant he would be with us in a minute. I sat down on a chair , and set the car seat on the floor. I then unlocked the belt strapping her in, and lifted her out. She squirmed a little as I cradled her against my chest.

It wasn't long before I heard the door open. I was smiling down at Brianna, so I lifted my head.

" Hey," Leo walked through the door, closing it behind him. He walked up to me, a smile on his face, and gave me a kiss.

" Hey," I said back, as he took Brianna out of my arms, and held her. She started to cry a little.

" Shhh…," Leo cooed, " Its alright. It's just Daddy."

She stopped crying, and just looked at him.

" There we go," he said, and then looked at me, " So how was your morning?"

" Okay," I said. " Got up, ate really nice, then we came here."

" That's good," Leo said, " Now today, she has to get a few immunizations. The ones we discussed."

" Alright," I said, " Its gonna kill you, isn't it?"

He sighed. " Well, I've got to. I'd rather do it then some other doctor."

He proceeded to get the immunizations, after handing the baby back over to me. He was brave to make his own daughter cry, but as he said, its better than any other doctor.

" Just hold her," he told me, after getting the shots. " She's going to cry."

" I know that," I said.

It broke my heart as he administered the shot. The look on his face told me his heart was breaking, too. Soon it was over, though., and she was left sobbing in my arms.

" There, sweetheart," he said, when he was finished disposing of everything. " All better."

He pulled out a tiny band aid from one of the drawers, and carefully placed it onto the place where he'd put the shot.

" I'll see you at home?" he said, throwing the wrapper to the band-aid into the garbage.

" Yeah," I said, " Love you."

" Love you, too," he gave me a kiss. " You, too."

He bent down, and gently kissed the top of Brianna's head. " Sorry for making you cry, baby," he said.

" Can you get a pizza on the way home?" I said.

He nodded. " Plain?"

" Plain," I agreed.

--

**Phoebe's p.o.v**

" You look nervous," Andrea commented, as I paced up and down my bedroom, between my door and closet.

" Yeah, I wonder why," I scoffed. " _Someone_, I won't say who, calls my ex-boyfriend, whom I'm starting to want back, and invites him over to catch up. What am I supposed to wear."

" As that someone," Andrea said. " I'm going to tell you, the dress looks fine. Not too dressy, but doesn't say, ' I could care less what I'm wearing around you'."

" You're sure?" I said, walking over to my bed, and sunk down onto it, wrapping my arms around my waist that held the green dress.

Andrea rolled her eyes, " No, I'm just telling you that," she said, sarcastically.

" Maybe I should try the blue dress again," I sighed, heading towards my closet again.

Andrea quickly moved in front of the closet, putting out her arms to block it.

" You look _fine_," she insisted, for the twelfth time that night, "You are not changing _again, _okay? Now get out there, and finish getting ready. He'll be here soon."

I started for the door, and looked back at her.

" Why am I taking orders from a teenager?"

" Because this teenager is smart," she said, simply, " The same one who got him to come, too."

I rolled my eyes, and walked past her, and out of the room.

I went to the living room, and could hear her trailing behind me.

" Here, take these," She held a pair of pink heart earrings for me to take. I took them, and held them in the palm of my hand as I looked at them.

" They're beautiful," I said.

" Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo got them for me for Christmas," she said. " You wear them."

" Thank you sweetie," I said, and started to put them on. " That's very sweet of you."

" Now come on," Andrea said, and looked at her watch. " Its six-thirty. And since Aunt Piper isn't here to cook, we're going to have to order out."

" I may be making too big a deal out of this," I said, thinking again. " He's probably just coming here to talk, to catch up, and I'm getting all…,"

" Enough," Andrea held up her had, " Okay? Everything is fine. You look great, and we'll order from Bo Chinese Kitchen. Cole loves Chinese, right?"

" Right," I nodded, remembering he used to love taking Chinese food out.

" And he likes…"

" Happy family," I said. I remembered everything about our relationship, when it was good.

" Okay, well I'll go order," she said . "Since I know what you want, and what I want. Deliver or pick up?"

" Deliver," I said. I didn't feel like going out and driving right now.

Andrea nodded, and left to go find a phone.

The food came about twenty minutes later, and by the time Andrea and I finished the table, the doorbell rung.

" I'll get it," I said, heading towards the front door. Andrea smirked at me, as I looked back at her. I stuck my tongue out at her like a child, and laughed, before straightening myself out to open the door. Laughing was better than feeling nervous, wasn't it?

I opened the door to see Cole standing in the doorway, a bottle of what looked like wine in his hand.

" Hi," he said.

" Hey," I stepped aside to let him in. He stepped into the house, and I shut the door.

" How nice of you to bring…" I started, eyeing the bottle.

" Apple cider," he finished, holding up the bottle, " Figured Andrea would join us."

Okay so maybe this wasn't just a friendly get together/dinner to him. Plus this showed a great quality in him. He was never bothered by the presence of Andrea. He always wanted to involve her when he could, even if she lived with Piper.

" That's…so nice of you," I said.

Cole just smiled. He looked at the table.

" Chinese??" he said. " Its my favorite."

" I remember." I said.

He looked back at me. " I love your dress," he said.

I grinned, and looked at Andrea, who smirked at me.

" Shall we eat?" she said.

We ate dinner, talking about what was new, and it kind of surprised me how great it went. Cole was great with Andrea, although that shouldn't be the thing to surprise me. Andrea slyly went upstairs to her bedroom after a desert of cheesecake I had in the fridge from BJ's.

" So, I was hoping we could talk more," Cole said, as we sat on the couch with coffee.

" About what?" I said stupidly, knowing exactly what he had in mind.

" Well, about us." he said.

I sighed.

" I mean I know we probably broke up for a reason," he went on, " But, was it really a good one?"

" Probably not," I admitted.

" Phoebe, I never got over you." he said. " I want to be with you, because ever since you've come back into my life again, I've been happier. I want you make you happy, and take care of you. You and Andrea."

" You really want to?" Tears were now in my eyes. He made it sound so…wonderful…to be with a guy who cared, who wasn't over protective of me, and loved me…and my family.

" I've wanted to, especially since I saw you again."

I laughed.

" Even if my family is important to me?" I asked, in a small voice.

" Because of that," he confirmed.

" Why'd we break up again?" I said, and leant in to kiss him, a laugh deep in my throat.

I knew Andrea was standing at the stairs, peeking at us, celebrating her victory.

Okay so the night went great. Its not like I was complaining.

**A/N: please review. The next chapter, will be the last chapter of What Hurts The Most. I'll have it up as soon as I can. **


	27. What Hurts the Most

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

" Its that time again," Leo placed a flower down onto the cold hard stone of his brother's grave. It was dark out; about nine at night. It was early February, a tough time for him. . " But I don't blame myself anymore.

He stopped to take a deep breath. " I wish you were here," he went on, " My life has been great. I met a wonderful woman named Piper, and married her. You'd love her. She's great. We met at her niece's school. I was Andrea's principal. Weird how things work out. We have a beautiful baby girl together, whom we named Brianna after you. I love her so much. You'd be a great uncle…You see I've moved on from my pain, and now I've got this wonderful life. I still miss you…but that's what memories are for, right?"

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his mother standing next to him, smiling.

" That was nice, "she whispered. She kneeled down next to him, and placed a flower next to the one Leo had placed. " Look who I brought with me." She pointed to another direction

Leo looked to his other side, where she was pointing, to see his wife standing there, a snuggli wrapped tight to her chest.

" Piper, what are you doing here?" he said, standing up.

" I'm here for you," she said, walking closer to him. " It's the anniversary of your brother's death, and I didn't want you to be by yourself, so I bundled Brianna up, and asked your mother to drive here.

" I love you," he said, wrapping his arms around her, their daughter in between them.

" I love you, too," Piper said.

They pulled away from each other, joining Leo's mother once again, and looked down at Brian's grave. They'd made it through everything in the past year and a half. Even through what hurt the most.

**A/N: Please review, and tell me what you thought of the ending. I hope you all enjoyed What Hurts The Most. I enjoyed writing it. Thanks to everyone who stuck with this story, and even through Painful Truth. It means a lot to me. **

**-sapphirerose21-**


	28. Final chapter

Hey everyone!

I've decided to write a sequel to this story. Not sure what it will be called or when I will publish it, but there will be one. I have so many more things I want to do with this story line, and I'm not ready just yet to let go. Watch for it.

-sapphirerose21-


End file.
